One week in heat
by Zireh
Summary: contains rape and others, the picture is from Zippi44 please look at her other works on deviantart thank you. SUMMARY: FOR EXACTLY ONE WEEK LUCY NEEDS TO ENDURE NATSU'S MONSTER LIKE BEHAVIOR AND HIS LUSTFUL MURDER, WILL SHE SURVIVE? OR DIE FROM THE HANDS OF HER BESTFRIEND? REVIEW GUYS!
1. Sunday

Hi guys, I'm back making Fanfictions again!

For the guys that is soo kind to follow my story of Unstoppable Marriage, don't worry i'm continuing it just doesn't have any inspiration and i'm heart broken cause Neji is dead...

For the Fairy Tail Fans: hey this is my first time making Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: all characters and blah blah blah are created by Hiro Mashima **

Warning: Contains RAPE and other explicit content

_Don't Like Rape? Then don't read_

Read and Review!

* * *

One week in heat

SUNDAY

~inside the fairy tail guild~

"Hey Salamander!" a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair shouted just across the bar.

"What? Looking for a fight?" Natsu replied strongly with his left fists preparing to charge and a haughty smirk on his face.

Gajeel didn't answer and just stared straight at Natsu with his dead serious eyes. He waved his right hand telling him to come to him and left Natsu with a big question mark on top of his head.

"Just do it" Gajeel growled at the salamander for being irritably confuse

Natsu then left his chair next with Gray and Erza and walked over to Gajeel at the bar where Mirajane still wiping the wine glass in her hands.

"What do you want?" Natsu questioned

Gajeel looked at Natsu seriously and said "It's Tomorrow"

"What about tomorrow? Tomorrow is Monday, so?"

"Argh… didn't your father, Igneel told you about tomorrow?"

Natsu just stared at him in confusion "I don't get it"

Gajeel sighed thinking that it's hopeless talking with an idiot who only cares about fighting "Look, tomorrow is the day that we dragon slayers are to mate, supposedly this mating season for us should have happen 7 years ago unfortunately because of the Tenrou island incident we didn't had the chance to look for our mate and do it." Natsu then stared seriously at Gajeel "What is mating season?"

"Idiot! That is the season where we dragon slayers find our partner and have sex with them for exactly 2 days!" He shouted a little so that it could go through the salamander's ears. Unfortunately Mira was just nearby and so she over heard about their conversation, she let out a little naughty smile and pretended that she didn't hear any and just continued her work while eaves dropping.

Natsu then open half of his mouth and stared at Gajeel. "I don't remember Igneel telling me about these things"

"Anyways we lost our 7 years right? And because of it instead of having sex with your partner for just two days isn't enough, we dragon slayers will need to have sex with our partner for exactly one week." He stared at the pink headed one "But, Salamander you need to listen carefully, that partner you will need to mate with will be forever your mate until you die"

"So, how am I supposed to find my forever to be partner when mating season is tomorrow?" Natsu questioned

"So, you're planning to do it?" Gajeel sounded surprise

"Well, I hope not, I mean I haven't taught about those kinds of things before, until now" Natsu answered with a frown

"Well there is one solution, Salamander." He snickered at Natsu "stay at home away from any female scent and you should also say good bye to happy for awhile. You'll need a serious one week alone time for yourself to fight the urge."

"What about you and Wendy?"

"Wendy will be fine, for seven years her body didn't change and sure as her hormones, she'll be looking for her husband after seven years or so. As for me, I'll be going out to the mountains and train myself."

"Are you sure staying at home will help?" Natsu questioned being doubtful

"Yeah, and if ever that plan back fires you might kill your female prey while mating since 7years of not finding your mate means 7years of lust imprisonment you'll turn into a monster." Gajeel gave him his last percussion and left quietly

~~At the bar with Mirajane~~

"Hey Mira, give me some flaming drink" Natsu ordered as he slumps his head to the table not looking well

"Here you go" Mira smiled at Natsu innocently "Natsu, why are you looking all depress? Is something wrong? You can always tell me anything"

"I feel kindda hot today, and no there's nothing to worry about" Natsu then drank everything from his mug and gave it to Mira "I'll be on sick leave for a week please tell it to gramps" he then walk of and waved goodbye

~~Natsu's House~~

Natsu fell directly on his bed and covered himself with his futon suddenly feeling ill. His head turned red all of a sudden and his whole body became hot that he began to sweat all over.

"Hey Natsu, are you okay? Did you ate some bad fish?" Happy the flying blue cat asked worriedly

"No, I'm fine I just need some rest, you should stay with Wendy for awhile I think these dragon slayer illness is contagious"

"Ehh! Natsu, what illness is that? Wendy can help for sure!"

"No, Gajeel said that this illness is perfectly normal and would last for only a week and it is pretty contagious for small cats like you, so please happy just do it for me" Natsu stared at Happy telling him to trust him.

"Okay Natsu, Take care okay?" Happy said with tearful eyes and flew away and went directly at the Fairy hill where Wendy and Carla are staying.

"Thank you Happy and sorry for lying to you" Natsu whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_I can't just tell him about these mating season_

~~Natsu's Dream of Igneel~~

"Boy wake up" a husky and deep voice echoed in Natsu's ears

"wake up" the deep voice commanded Natsu then began to open his eyes slowly and looked at the one who is commanding him. He scratched his eyes and gave a big yawn as he stretches both of his arms. He sniffed up the air surrounding him and with just one inhale of the air his eyes widened sharply and turned his.

"Igneel!" He shouted with all his might, he run up to the red dragon that he called father and jumped over to the huge dragon to…

"LET'S FIGHT!" he shouted as he began to set his fists to flame and charged head on to the red mighty dragon that he calls Igneel to whom he calls father. The dragon then just grinned showing of his sharp teeth.

Natsu immediately landed his flaming fists on his father's big nose, not getting a single scratch, Igneel then chuckled at the moment and made Natsu widely smiled.

"So Igneel, why did you leave me behind?"

"You'll know the answer when the time comes child. Now is not the time to tell you the truth behind these" Igneel answered with his eyes half open as if wanting to drifted off to sleep

"Okay, so what are we going to talk about?" he grinned just like child waiting for his father's words

"Natsu, the time has come to pick your bride. There are no exceptions. Whoever you choose will be the only one for a life time. There are many scents of females out there but there is only one scent that will be in your liking, and that scent would give you the urge to come closer to her, when that happens take her and don't let anyone take her away from you because no one can replace her no one can replace her scent." Igneel explained slowly

"But…" Natsu looked confused and looked on the floor. He began to think deeply and when he finally got the urge to say something the floor began to crack and everything began to shake making Natsu feel sick as if riding a vehicle "I..Igneel!" he looked at where igneel was standing but then he vanished, suddenly everything around him began to shutter and everything got swallowed up by the darkness his eyes widened from shock and disbelief he opened his mouth to shout but there was no voice getting out from his mouth. Everything got enveloped by the darkness and he was also slowly getting swallowed up he began to feel fear as his whole body started shaking and sweating. His head the only thing left and is also about to get swallowed by the darkness when he suddenly smell something familiar, a females scent and he surely knows whose scent it is

He stretched out his right arm from the darkness and shouted with all his might

"LUCY!"

He stretched up his rights arm and woke up in a sitting position, he was catching his breath, and his left hand held his forehead and he could feel that his sweat is pouring from his pores. His bed is all wet from his sweat his whole body is all hot as if having a high fever, his hands began to shake. Suddenly he felt his throat dry and looked around for water but there was none. He got up in his feet and walked to the faucet to drink water, no matter how many he has drank it seems he is still thirsty after drinking and satisfying himself he sat on the floor and began to pant again.

"Lucy…"

**FIN**

* * *

Okay i know what you guys think... it's OOC ... and i'm sorry for it

and this is my first time making a Fairy Tail Fanfic

please Read and Review! :)


	2. Monday

**Monday**

It was a perfect day to do missions and the fairy tail mages were all busy taking up jobs.

"Mira!" waved the blond girl with full smile as usual "Have you seen Natsu? It's a perfect day to do missions and I need to pay my rent"

"Why don't you go on a solo job Lucy?" Mira asked with a very cute smile

"Oh, I can't just do that. I mean we're a team" Lucy replied with a smile, determined to do jobs with no one else but her team mate.

"Well, while you were gone yesterday Natsu said he'll be on sick leave for one week. The same with Gajeel" Mira said as she looks up and her index finger on her chin as if thinking.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked worriedly

"That I don't know, Happy isn't staying at Natsu's house right now his staying at Wendy's room on Fairy Hill, if you like, you could go there and ask Happy about it" Mira pointed out smiling perfectly

"Yosh! I'll be going now Mira" Lucy waved good bye and went directly to fairy hills

~~~Fairy Hills~~~

Fairy Hills the dorm for Females only

"Hmn, nothing has change in here huh.." Lucy said to herself as she gets ready to enter the dorm when suddenly a girl with long blue hair stopped her from behind "Lucy san?"

Lucy was too shock that she yelp a little "ahahaha you scared me, Wendy"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Wendy apologizes, bowing three times

"Hey, it's okay" Lucy said

"What are you doing here?" said Carla haughtily with her fury arms cross

"Well I was hoping to ask Happy about Natsu" Lucy said all bothered up scratching the back of his head

"Well he just left and went back to the guild" the white feline said

Lucy sighed in exhaustion and began to walk back to the guild

"What's wrong with Natsu san?" Wendy asked worried

"Yeah, we haven't seen him since morning and Happy just suddenly flew by at our room and began crying last night, what's going on?" Carla asked curiously

"Well that is why I'm searching for Happy, he surely knows what happened to Natsu, and Mira said his on sick leave"

"Then if it's about illness I can go and cure him" determined that she could heal any illnesses she raised up her fists to her chest "Let's go Carla"

The three Fairy tail mages then went directly to fairy tail guild

~~~ Fairy Tail guild~~~

"Happy!"

"Lucy?" the blue cat said and turned his head to his right side he then jumped over to Lucy's big bouncy breasts and hugged her tightly "Lucy! Natsu is very sick and he wouldn't let me in the house saying that dragon slayer's illness is very contagious wahhh Lucy!"

"There there happy" she patted the blue cats head gently

Wendy began to think of what kind of illness is that "I can cure his illness If I can see him right now" she said very determined

"Really?!" Happy exaggeratedly asked

"Why didn't you tell us about this last night?" Carla asked annoyed

"Well, I was too busy crying" Happy frowned

"Okay, let's go to Natsu's house right now" Lucy announced

"Wait" a deep voice stopped them from their movement

"Lily? Why?" Lucy asked

"Gajeel told me that for one week he and the salamander will need some alone time on their own then after that they'll be back like nothing has happened" the black cat said with his arms cross

"Are they doing a mission with the two of them as team mates?!" Lucy shouted perfectly annoyed

"No, Gajeel is in the mountains training by himself and told me to tell all of you guys to trust him. Natsu also needs to be alone too he said." Pantherlily explained "especially at this kind of a season"

"season? Alone?" Wendy muttered to herself thinking about lily's explanation, she has thought deeply and came up with a solution. Remembering what Grandeeney has told her about a certain season for dragons and dragon slayers, as she remembers this her face began to glow red as red as Erza's scarlet hair

"Hmn? Wendy are you alright?" Lucy noticed Wendy's flaming face "hey your burning, are you having a fever?" she place the back of her left hand on Wendy's forehead

"I… I'm Fine" Wendy said assuring Lucy that she's alright "Anyway, I trust Lily san, and we must for one week let the two be alone" Wendy said very determined

"Hmn, you know something don't you Wendy?" Lucy asked curiously

"Well I just know that this illness will be cured for one week so we must just wait" Wendy stuttered a little

"Trust Wendy, Lucy I know about this things Gajeel has told me everything" Master Macarov suddenly appeared sitting at the table drinking his booze. The old man smiled naughtily and eyed Lucy "But if you're really worried about Natsu then your free to go to him, BUT you must go there ALONE" Master Macarov said seriously making such scary face.

Everyone in the guild became silent and began to whisper about the old man and asked questions about Natsu and Gajeel.

"Then…" Lucy started "Fine, I'll go to Natsu's house alone" Lucy said determined "I can't just let him be alone and having some kind of illness" Then she started walking out of the guild

"Lucy, I'll go with you!" Happy announced but master Macarov stopped him by catching Happy with his huge hands "Don't Happy, it's for your own good" the old man said to the blue flying cat

"But Master, Gajeel specifically said that no one should disturb them for one week or else tragedy will strike" Lily the black male feline argued

"Let her be, this is the path she has chosen we'll just wait for the outcome" Master Macarov stared at all of the guild mages "Mira! Give me another bottle of booze!"

"Yes, master" she then took another bottle of wine under the table and gave it to the old man as he began to chug it down like water.

"Master, you're being naughty" Mira whispered

"What did ya say?" Master Macarov asked

"Nothing" Mira simply smiled innocently

~~ On her way to Natsu's house~~

Lucy stops on her track and began to think_, maybe I should just listen to master and just don't go to Natsu's house, I mean maybe this illness is contagious that even Wendy can't cure and I might get sick too. It's pretty unusual for Natsu to get sick I mean he does always get sick whenever he rides a vehicle but this illness is different._

Lucy then decided to walk and went over to the road where Natsu lives in and stopped at Natsu's front door she swear that she could hear something strange. She could swear that she hears Natsu's heavy breathing and numerous glassed objects crashing on to the ground. She could hear Natsu growling like a monster inside and shouting as if in deep pain she couldn't imagine.

Lucy could feel her hair on the back of her neck stand on ends and she began to have Goosebumps. _What's happening? I can't move and as if my heart is telling me to stop and go back._ Lucy then heard a faint voice "Lu…cy"

"Natsu?!" she cried out

"Get … away… from…here… please" Natsu faintly commands as he continues to pant

"I can't just leave you like that! Natsu, let me in" she shouted in front of the closed door "I'm going in Natsu" her hand shaking as she turns the knob her whole body was shaking in fear as if telling her to run away.

When she successfully opened the door slowly she peeked a little and saw nothing as the whole place is enveloped in the dark. She steps in nervously when suddenly warm huge hands pulled her in and shut the door close. The unknown person then glued her to the door with her hands pinned on top of her head. The man's right hand was holding tightly on her left hand not planning to let her go. The man then began smelling her blond hair then went down slowly through her neck he then began sniffing her womanly scent it gave him the urge of licking her neck slowly and it made her gasp a little he then bit her neck using his sharp fangs and drank her blood a little marking her telling her that she is owned by no other than Natsu.

"Oww! Natsu stop! It hurts!" she collected all of her courage and was about to slap Natsu in the face using her free hand but to no avail Natsu's other hand catch it and held her wrists tightly pinning it along with her left hand. He then turned his gaze to her busty breast and used his mouth to rip of her top. He then breathed in her intoxicating scent. He shoved his head in between her huge breasts and began breathing in her lustful scent. This scenario made lucy's whole body trembled in fear and somehow it also felt good that it sent shivers to her spine. Natsu then held both of her wrists using his right hand as he sets his left hand free to roam around Lucy's body.

Being too weak when it comes to physical fights Lucy is on her death bead by now. She couldn't resist Natsu's advancement. She suddenly gasped as Natsu began nipping on her neck again while his hands stop on her butt. "Natsu please stop" she bit her lip as she continuously fights back the sensation she is now feeling.

"You belong to me" was all the celestial mage heard from her pink headed friend.

Natsu then eyed her legs which are shaking from fear his hand then left her butt and slowly moved between her thighs. She fought back not letting his hand enter her untouched flower but Natsu is just too strong that he punch her left thigh making it spread and weak. It was too painful for lucy that she shouted in agonizing pain. His hand then ripped of her blue skirt along with her underwear he then began teasing her. Fingering her clit and her opening, it made Lucy feel good and despite the fact that her thigh was hurt it became numb. Her knees failed her as she can no longer stand up and only her both wrists that are still pinned on the door is the only thing that helps her up. She started to moan in pleasure and lust as he continues on nipping her neck and rubbing her lower lips. Her tears began to roll over her chicks thinking that her first time was taken away by no other than her team mate, her friend, Natsu. She did love him, she secretly loves Natsu but she never has thought that her first time will be like this. She is being rape by Natsu Dragneel and there's no one there to help her. She is now regretting as to why she didn't listen to master Macarov's words. She began to cry none stop and Natsu heard her. He looked at Lucy eye to eye with his half open eyes that are enveloped in the color of lust. He then kisses Lucy passionately tasting her mouth he then bit her lower lips making Lucy cry from the pain as droplets of blood roll down to her chin and down to her bare breasts Natsu then licked the blood and began kissing her again but this time his doing it roughly he then entered his tongue and began to explore inside of her mouth. Lucy shut her eyes tight and is still trying to fight back but then his kisses was so amazing that she began to kiss him back and together their tongues fought for dominance. After awhile the two broke of their kiss and catches their breath. Natsu let go of Lucy's wrists and held on to her waists gripping at them painfully.

He then carried her up and held on the both of her thighs spreading them both exposing her now wet womanhood he stared at it and began licking it

"No… Natsu! Don't!.. Stop! Please ahh ahh yahh…N..Natsu! it's dirty down there" she tries desperately to close her legs but Natsu's head is blocking the way. His tongue entered her opening and began tasting her insides as her love juices began to pour out

"I'm…" She gritted her teeth "cumming!" she shouted as she began to squirt at Natsu's face. Her face all flushed and she began to breathe heavily. Natsu then carried her bridal style he placed her now exhausted body on his messy bed. Lucy then drifted off to sleep while Natsu also went in the bed and fell asleep hugging Lucy tightly not letting her go. Lucy felt Natsu's warm body and it made her comfortable and pleased.

**FIN**

* * *

**well this is the start! :) stay tuned**

**read n review**

**thanks**


	3. Tuesday

**So first of all, it's up to you guys if you think this is rape or not**

**and ...**

**Super thanks for the favs follow and reviews and because of that i am updating rather quickly noh? **

**hahaha thanks for all of your support! (bows)**

**and yeah you could really tell that i really have a dirty mind **

**for those who are embarrass from reading rated M fics, don't be, **

**BE PROUD! LOL **

* * *

Tuesday

Time: 6:00 in the evening

Lucy woke up and looked at the clock just beside the messy bed, shock that she realizes that she has fallen asleep that long and didn't had the chance to go to the guild she sat up immediately and think things through about yesterday. She tries to remember what happen but she failed as all she remembered was pleasure mixed with pain and tears. She looked beside her and found a half naked Natsu Dragneel snoring. She tried to stand up but her left thigh failed her as she whimpered from the pain. She removed the green blanket that covers her body to look at her thigh and made her realize that she is in fact naked. Her left thigh has a huge bruise the size of a mug and is still aching she looked around for her clothes but found them on the floor all torn into pieces even her favorite underwear looks like it has been chewed by a wild dog. She sighed in depression and finally thought about her celestial keys but she remembered that she accidentally left it in the guild. She felt so stupid leaving behind all of her keys. Suddenly something got in her mind and looked at the bed where she is sitting on, she felt relaxed as she sees that there is no blood assuring herself that she still have her chastity.

"It's time for me to go." She told to herself as she bit her lips fighting the pain the huge bruise on her left thigh is giving to her. She then started to walk and looked for anything to cover herself up. She looked at the closet and found Natsu's clothes. She then dressed herself up and began to walk away.

Ones out of Natsu's home she began to walk fast as if someone is following her but she looks up behind her and there's nothing there. She sighed in relief and thought to herself "I think I'm becoming a paranoid, but seriously what happened yesterday, everything seems to happen so fast that everything's a blur."

Lucy headed on to her apartment immediately thinking that she needs to take a nice bath to relaxed herself and maybe just maybe that her bath would make her remember about yesterday.

~~~Lucy's apartment~~~

Ones home Lucy locked her door and began undressing, after that she took her lavender robe and went directly to the bath. She turned on the faucet for her bath tub and turned the switch to make it warm. She then proceeded to the mirror to look at her face.

Her eyes widened as she sees her face in the mirror, she touched her bruised and dried lips, her tears suddenly rolled down to her cheeks. She looked at her neck and clearly saw a small bite mark along with a small bruise. Her wrists are half swollen and have hand marks in to them. She began to feel fear again and she instantly remembered how Natsu pinned her to his door. She began to think deeply trying to remember all of it when suddenly she heard her window at her bedroom opened. She turned off the faucet and went straight to her bedroom. Her eyes widened as she sees a monster trespassing at her room.

"Na.." the man stopped her immediately from saying his name by palming her mouth he grinned at her evilly

"Found you" he faintly said as he pushes Lucy to the ground making a huge thud. Still not letting her mouth go he began to rip off Lucy's lavender robe. Her face in a confused expression she tried to talk but Natsu's hand is still covering her lips. Lucy tried to fight back but Natsu caught her left hand and smiled childishly. He began smelling Lucy's intoxicating scent and it made him more arouse that Lucy swears she could feel something hard that is bumping her right thigh. Natsu then let go of Lucy's mouth and left hand and started to really rip of Lucy's silk robe revealing her smooth and curvaceous body. Lucy immediately covered her private parts, her face all flashed and small tears start falling from her eyes. Natsu just stared at her luscious lips in awe.

"Natsu wha… what are you doing?!" she shouted in anger

"You belong to me, Lucy and I''ll be taking all of you" these words shocked her. Her heart fluttered at some point but she could still feel that there is something wrong. _This is not Natsu, yes he is dense but he wouldn't do this to his nakama. I do love Natsu but I still feel that this is wrong. _"Natsu" she then held the salamanders left cheek "Why are you doing this?" with her worried expression tears began to roll down her cheeks she was about say something again when Natsu stopped her by kissing her passionately shocking the celestial mage yet again his lips was hot and it made her want to kiss him back but she fought the thought. His grip on her shoulders began to tighten clearly hurting her she yelp a little from the pain. Natsu began giving her butterfly kisses on her collarbone. She tried her best to stop her moan, she began pulling his pink hair with both her hands making him groan, and he bit her skin on top of her left breast leaving a small bruise.

Tired from teasing the busty blond he decided that it is now time for him to claim her and brand her as his. He spread her legs apart and he removed his pants. Lucy can't find the right words to tell him to stop. She shot her eyes close hoping that this was all a dream. Natsu aligned his erect manhood to her opening. He then slowly put his head in which made the busty blond gasped in shock. She tries cross her legs but Natsu's grip to her thighs is strong, she tried to sit up but she couldn't as her arms are failing to push her.

"NATSU PLEASE STOP!" she screamed but Natsu ignored her and trusted his huge and hot dick inside of her virgin pussy she cried hard as she could feel her hymen being torn apart, her tears endlessly fall from her deep brown eyes she began to whimper.

Natsu can clearly see blood flowing out from Lucy's opening but he didn't mind as he continued on banging her fast not caring about her feelings. She held on to her waists tightly as he continued on trusting inside of her. He hissed and growled like a wild animal. Lucy was crying and shouting none stop as she could feel the unbearable pain. _I didn't know that sex would be this painful; Natsu is clearly raping me, his raping me for god sake!_ Lucy then slapped Natsu's face with her effort to make him stop but it only made him angered and so he punched Lucy's stomach knocking her out. Salamander placed her to her bed and began to undress properly. He began to kiss Lucy's stomach which he punched earlier kissing it with more passion as if saying sorry.

Lucy woke up and thought that everything was just a bad dream that Natsu became a monster and suddenly raped her but when she gaze up in front of her it wasn't a dream it was a fucking reality she began to scream in horror and only Natsu's lips could stop her wailing.

"Shhh" He hushed Lucy smiling at her and instead of making her feel comfortable it only made her horrified, as she can only see Natsu as an evil monster ready to devour her whole.

Salamander started to get inside her again and began to trust deep inside of her letting his head kiss her womb. Lucy moaned and it made Natsu more arouse

"So deep" she faintly said as tears started to fall again "I'm being rape by ahh" his thrust made her stop a little "monster" she continued

Natsu pulled Lucy up in a sitting position making her sit on his lap, he started to force Lucy's hips to move as he moaned in pleasure. Lucy pushes Natsu with all her might but Natsu was just too strong for her to fight with "Na ahh… No!... Stop!" was all she could say but the lustful dragon slayer ignored her pleading and continued till his satisfied

His thrusting stopped at the moment and pushed Lucy back placing himself on top of her, he then raised her right leg and began to thrust in again and again. Lucy was horrified and scared at the same time and all she could do is cry and plead. She couldn't fight back and her mind is going blank

"Nahh, ahhh O yame kudasai (please stop)!" she screamed as he began to raise her other leg up. He began to thrust in more and more

"I'm.. Natsu! I'm Cumming!" she shouted with her moan as she crossed her legs locking Natsu up while her long blue nails dug deep on his bare back skin. He on the other hand hugged Lucy tightly as he began to shoot long ropes of semen deep inside of her womb. The two of them began panting simultaneously. Her tears still not stopping from falling, she and Natsu drifted off to a deep sleep from exhaustion not moving an inch from their position.

**FIN**

* * *

So again, i am thankful for all of your support and please continue on reading and also please read and review

cause your reviews are the ones that gives me the urge to write and update quickly! thanks


	4. Wednesday

**Thanks for the follows guys! **

**but please don't forget to review ahahaha**

**also thanks for the favs.**

**and i'm sorry if everything is OOC but hey, its a fanfic, i didn't made Fairy Tail for me to get their characters right. **

**anyways thanks for all of your support! **

* * *

Wednesday

Time: 3:00 am

Lucy opened up her eyes waking up from the hot and heavy body lying on top of her. She could still feel her legs spread apart and the throbbing of his manhood still inside of her. His drooling all over her collarbone and she couldn't move an inch feeling like a sack of bricks are crushing her. She grunted as she felt a sharp pain on her stomach. She slowly moved her hand between her and the pink haired guy touching the thing that bonds the two of them, she then slowly and gently pulled it out of her opening and she pushes the man gently away from her body letting him lie down next to her. She then touched her womanhood covering her opening and began to stand up. She held her stomach using her left hand while her right still holds her now deflowered pussy. _I don't get it, I haven't eaten but I feel so full _she thought to herself as she began to walk awkwardly like a penguin with both of her knees shaking. Tiny drops of white sticky stuff (semen) began flowing out of her from her aching hole and making a mess on her clean floor. As she walks directly to the bathroom the white sticky stuff just continued to flow out of her making a small trail.

Inside the bath she looked at her mirror and saw new bruises on her body, one small bite mark just above her breast and one huge bruise on her stomach her lips are all chapped and dry and her eyes are all swollen and red from crying. She looked like a buttered wife continuously being bullied by her husband. There are purple hand marks around her waists and her whole body is aching especially her private place. Being banged too hard especially on her first time really did rummage her soft and delicate lower lips.

Lucy turned over to the bath tub and saw that it was still full, she reached for the water and it was now cold. She pulled the clog letting all the cold water drain and thought that she'll just get a nice hot shower. She turned on the shower and switched it to make it warm. She reached for her soap and sponge and began scrubbing her whole body.

First she scrubs her neck remembering how Natsu aggressively bit it with his fangs making a small wound then she scrubs her arms which Natsu has held on tightly not letting her free, her wrists which are still red from Natsu's tight hold. Then she scrubs up her thighs biting her lower lips trying hard not to make a painful sound remembering how she got this huge mug sized bruise on her left thigh, Natsu is so strong, too strong for her own good, she felt fear again as she remembered how Natsu punched her thigh to pry her open. Next she began scrubbing her upper body, her breasts where the salamander started to sniff up her scent and to her aching stomach which Natsu left a huge bruise by punching it earlier just to knock her out. She then trailed her left hand which is holding the sponge down to her woman hood in which she remembered Natsu ramming it with his huge dick. She then felt anger as she scrubs her womanhood aggressively as if cleansing it from Natsu's scent. She began to whimper again thinking of how did everything ended up like this. Everything was so fucked up. Her knees then failed her to stand up and so she ended up sitting on the shower room's floor as she still continues on crying and sniffing, both of her hands started to wipe of the tears, _I can't just let myself sit here and be weak, I have to fight back. I know Natsu is acting strange but taking my virginity without my consent is unforgivable. And yet… why does one part of me likes it soo much? Giving me pleasure and pain at the same time, I must like bondage. For some point I feel love… _

"Love" she murmured

Her right hand then began to touch her lower lips and a faint moan started to come out of her mouth. She continued on touching herself making her feel good. She rubbed her lower lips using her two fingers. Her left hand still holding the sponge supported her body. Her legs far apart she began to stroke her inside using one finger then she used two fingers thrusting it fast inside of her. Her back arched in pleasure as she threw her head backwards opening her mouth, her moans escaped her mouth as she continued on fingering herself her head all red from ecstasy. The lust and pleasure she feels right now made her feel like thousands of butterflies are now flying inside of her stomach. Her thumb began to play with her clitoris rubbing it like a joystick. She began to gasped, moan and cry from the deep pleasure she is now giving herself. Her left hand still holding the sponge began to scrub her huge tits aggressively making her pant none stop as if not having any air to breath in. She shut her eyes close and clearly sees a pink haired mage making a wide grin inside her imagination she then hanged her mouth open and said only one word "Natsu…" then she came hard while peeing at the same time.

"Oh dear, I made such a mess." She told herself. She opened the shower again and began rinsing herself when suddenly the door opened and saw Natsu's bare skin. He immediately shoved Lucy hard to the wall and began touching and rubbing her ass. Lucy started to tremble from fear as she clearly remembers how painful Natsu can be but surprisingly this time his gentle as if caring for her. He then whispered to Lucy's right ear "Lemme join you" and started licking her now glowing red ear. Nipping her right ear a faint moan escaped her mouth and made the fire mage aroused leaving a small smirk on his face. He pinned her to the wall and began kissing her aggressively while both of his hands are still doing a nice job pinching her ass. It made Lucy very weak as she can no longer control all of her body _what am I doing? I need to fight back. Why is my whole body becoming weak?_ She thought to herself.

Lucy broke of Natsu's kiss as she breathed in heavily catching her breath. Natsu then instinctively turned her on her back making Lucy face the wall. Her butt was getting pulled by Natsu. Natsu then went to his knees and began spreading her ass exposing her anus and her wet opening. Natsu began licking her anus and her opening at the same time and it made Lucy bit her tongue and made her drool.

"No Natsu! Stop! It's dirty down there" she exclaimed as her whole body suddenly felt hot and sent tingling sensation through her spine. She gritted her teeth while Natsu continued on licking and sucking her opening. His index finger then began to enter her anus while he continued on sucking her lower lips as if having French kiss with her now wet and throbbing pussy. Lucy can no longer take it "STOP!" she shouted and it made Natsu stop and got up on his feet still holding her ass. Lucy thought that she has finally smacked Natsu with his senses but no, Natsu just aligned his now throbbing and erect manhood directly to her anus. "No, you wouldn't" she said looking at Natsu with teary eyes "that's the wrong hole! Don't" she shouted but the dragon slayer didn't listen and began to put his tip inside of her slowly. "NO WAIT!" she shouted as Natsu thrust his whole dick inside of her anus, they are now doing anal sex. Natsu groaned in pleasure "You're very tight in here" he said as he continuously fucks her anus. She cried and cried from the pain as her nails began to scratch up the wall. "Stop! It hurts! It hurts!" she pleaded but the fire mage didn't listen to her. The busty blond began to pant hard and give out moans of pleasure and pain her big tits began to bounce up and down simultaneously. Natsu then pulled out his dick and cummed all over her back making her reek of his scent. "It's hot" she whispered to herself and thought that this was the last of it but his index and middle finger widely opened her lower lips and began to put his head slowly as soon as the head went in he banged her hard making her face and breasts pinned on to the wall and made her cum. She gasped as she felt her womb getting kissed by Natsu's hard manhood. He began trusting in more and more from gentle to rough, from soft to fast making a rhythm. He turned Lucy making her face him. He pinned her yet again on the wall hard as he continued to wall fuck her. She continued to moan in pleasure as she grips on Natsu's shoulders digging her long blue nails on his bare skin.

"More… ahh… Natsu.. Give me more!" she couldn't believe she said those words and now she knows that this is no longer rape but simply an aggressive and painful way of pleasured sex.

"Faster!" She commanded as she pulls up her bangs using her right hand and her left capping her huge left breasts.

Natsu watched in awe as his mate began behaving unnaturally. He removed Lucy's left hand and began sucking her left breast. Replacing her hands with his mouth using his hot tongue he began flicking her nipple and biting at it a little. Her body arched yet again and loud moans escaped her lips.

The dragon slayer began to slow down his thrust and it made Lucy in question "are we done?" she asked

"No… this will be the last shot" he said as he pulled out slowly, as the tip of his head was almost out from her opening he thrust in deeply and fast as he shoot long ropes of semen inside of her while she cummed. Both panting from exhaustion, Natsu fell on his back while Lucy ended up on top of him. His chest was all warm and wet because of the shower not being turned off as all of this happened. She began crying again as she thought that she has finally accepted Natsu's continues rape and ended up making the scenario not rape at all by not fighting back anymore and just accepted the fact that her pink headed friend has taken her everything in the span of exactly three days. She thought of her being stupid and ended up being engulfed by her lust and the fact that she loves Natsu more than ever. She secretly wished that all of this would never end. But she has to face the fact that the one who is raping her, who is fucking her is not Natsu, Natsu wouldn't do these. But here she is thinking of whatever happened to the idiot and dense pink headed friend. Why is he acting like this and there's only one way to find out. She needs to go to the guild and ask for help.

When she started to pull herself together and was about to stand up Natsu stopped her and forcefully made her lie on top of him not letting her escape. She tried to get free from his tight hug but her weak arms failed her yet again. _Seriously why am I so weak?_ She thought to herself. Natsu began snoring and it made Lucy smiled a bit. She then drifted off to sleep not minding the shower is still on and that the shower curtain is now cover their bodies.

~~~Fairy Tail Guild~~~

Everyone inside the guild are all silent as everyone has been thinking about Natsu and Gajeel's sudden disappearance, telling Master Macarov that the both of them are on their sick leave. Lucy hasn't showed up for exactly two days ever since she went to Natsu's house. Levy has gone missing from her mission on up on the mountain while Jet and Droy came back at the guild yesterday all buttered up and has been beaten to death and now the both of them are still unconscious at the infirmary room. Without the two guy's testimony, no one knows what has happened to them on the mountain during their mission. All that's left is for them to wait for the two guys from shadow gear to wake up from their sleep.

"Master, I'm beginning to get worried" Mira said to the small old man sitting at the table

"Don't be, I'm sure Levy is alright after all she has the skills of making her a great candidate for being an S class mage." He assured Mira with an old man's smile.

"I wonder what happened to Lucy" Happy started with watery eyes

"Yeah, the last time I saw her she was walking out of the guild and directly went to Natsu's house" Gray said showing of his bare chest _it just feels not right not having an everyday brawl with Natsu _he thought to himself.

"Master with all due respect why wouldn't you let us go to Natsu's house and inspect it?" Erza began demanding Master Macarovs answer

"Is it because Natsu's illness might infect everyone?" Happy began to question "Maybe Lucy caught the illness too, that's why she hadn't showed up." He gave a possible theory.

"Master! Happy's theory might become the truth! Let us look for Natsu and Lucy and I know whatever it is Porlyusica might have the antidote for it!" Erza argued

"Enough!" the old man shouted and left the guild hot headed, Mira assumes that the old man is directly heading to Porlyusica's home in the east wood.

"Erza, you know you could always secretly go to Natsu's house if you like you noh…" Mira told her as she smiles in contentment.

"Gray, Happy, Let's go to Natsu's home quickly" she ordered

Upon arriving at Natsu's residence along with happy and Gray, Erza stepped forward to open Natsu's front door but suddenly runes started to flow out from the thin air making a barrier not letting the three get in. Freed then step out together with Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Sorry Erza, It's the Master's orders" Freed said seriously

"C'mon Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, don't you feel any sympathy? Natsu might be dying inside together with Lucy with this unknown and possible contagious illness" Gray explained when suddenly Happy went out flying from inside the house telling Erza and Gray that Natsu isn't there even Lucy. All he found was a messy house with a lot of crushed glasses scattered on the floor.

"Hmn, if we're looking for Natsu, the best way to find him is inside Lucy's apartment." Erza concluded

"What are yah waiting for Erza? Let's go!" Gray shouted running on the direction to where Lucy's house is.

"Aye" shouted Happy as he flew through the sky

"Freed aren't we supposed to follow and stop them?" Evergreen asked.

"Master didn't say anything about not letting them get near Lucy's house. His order was to simply put a barrier around Natsu's house not letting anyone come inside. Well Happy isn't just anyone, he also owns the place." He briefly explained

"huh! You've gone soft Freed!" Bickslow teased and laughed

"I hope they find Natsu and Lucy soon and find a cure" Freed said as he began walking back to the guild and the two just followed behind him

After running fast they finally reached Lucy's house. They knocked at the door and the land lady opened it with her eyes half open and dark rings covering her both eyes clearly showing that she hasn't had a nice sleep.

"What do you want?" she asked clearly being grumpy

"We're here to visit Lucy Heartphilia" Erza answered as if there's no time to spare

"Tch, that blond girl kept me awake the whole day! Crying and moaning none stop!" the land lady said pretty annoyed with her eyebrows furrowed and frowning like never before "Come in, don't make any more noise, I'm taking my beauty rest." She exclaimed letting the three inside.

"C'mon there's no time to lose" Erza started and so they quickly went upstairs and in to Lucy's room.

Ones there they tried to open the door but its shut lock, Erza wanted to blow off the door but Gray stop her saying that he can just make a key using his ice magic. Erza nodded and gave the black hair one a shot. Gray successfully opened the door and carefully went inside. Everything was all so mess up, it didn't look like a woman's room, Erza and Gray smelt something different, a strange smell covering the whole place. Gray began walking around and accidentally stepped in something and slipped all of a sudden.

"What is this white stuff trailing on the floor, ladies lotion?" He asked to himself clearly annoyed he sniffed it a little and of course being a man himself, he could tell what smell it is but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Gray, that lotion thing is leaving off some kind of a trail directly heading to the bathroom." Happy said very confuse

"Let's follow it to the bathroom" Erza proposed and the both agreed.

They could perfectly hear the shower was pouring like crazy inside and some kind of snoring like someone is taking a shower while sleeping. The three of them gulped at the same time as if there's something inside that they shouldn't see. Gray took the liberty to be the first to come inside, the whole bathroom was covered with hot fog because of the hot shower running, as he has come to finally able to see in the fog, his whole body turned gray and his jaw dropped to the ground he can't make any sound and he can't say a thing. Erza followed Gray and saw what he saw, at first she frowned, she looked at it carefully then her head turned to a glowing red the same as the color of her hair. She could feel smoke coming out from her ear and she couldn't do a thing. Happy went in curious as to why the two hasn't come back yet and saw the same thing as what the two mages saw. The blue flying cat wanted to shout but Erza stopped him by cupping his mouth then she carried Happy together with Gray that is still being gray and run off out of the room shutting the door close and run as fast as she can back to the guild.

They couldn't believe what they saw and they couldn't find the right words to tell it to everyone. They were too shock and they couldn't take the picture off of their minds.

"D… don't jump to conconclusions gguys… I'm sure the two of them are jj just ssssleeping tttogether jjust llike alwaysss. One on tttop of ttthe other bbboth naked… like alwayssss" Erza stuttered like never before trying to tell the two that they shouldn't jump to conclusions and just think of as Natsu always sleeping in Lucy's room.

"I… Don't know anymore." Gray said obviously can't believe that the fire head got laid first before him and also can't believe that the busty blond princess would end up having sex with a dumb ass.

"a..Aye…" Happy said still can't get the picture out of his mind.

The three of them went back to the guild quietly and with ghostly expressions.

"So what happen?" Mira ask as she smiled curiously

"I don't want to think about it!" the three shouted as everyone in the guild hear it.

**FIN**

* * *

I'll be out for a while guys, something came up and i don't have any free day for a week or so, but don't worry ones i got some time off i'll be writing more :)

Read and Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Thursday

**HI HELLO... HOW ARE YAH! **

**"YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU LIKE"**

**OKAY... THIS CHAPTER ISN'T REALLY WHAT I HAVE IN MIND BUT SINCE SOME OF YOU WANT ME TO CLEAR OUT SOME OF IT... WELL HERE IT IS..**

**AND I'M AWFULLY SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES. I CAN'T HELP IT, I'M NOT AMERICAN AND SO ENGLISH IS JUST MY SECOND LANGUAGE IF YOU LIKE TAGALOG KO NALANG KAYA ITO PARA WALA NANG UMANGAL SA PAGIGING WRONG GRAMMAR KO...**

**ANO BA TEH.. "I'M NOT ANGRY!" I ACTUALLY LOVE CRITICS CUZ THEY TELL YOU WHATS WRONG AND WHATS RIGHT AND WHAT YOU SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO. AND THEY HELP YOU TO CORRECT YOUR WRONG AND TURN IT TO RIGHT! YEH! SOO HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS, YOUR REVIEWS DRIVES ME CRAZY! AND IT ACTUALLY GIVES ME THE VIBES TO CARRY ON THE STORY**

**ALSO THANKS TO THE ONES WHO PM ME I ALSO LIKE WANTING TO HAVE A CHAT WITH YA'LL AHAHAHHA**

and guys... next time read the story thoroughly cuz some of you tend to question something that has already been explained a lot of the time in the story. **DON'T GO AND GET ANGRY AT ME I'M JUST SAYING... DUH.**

**ANYWAYS GO AND READ ALREADY, I'M FUCKING EMBARRASS RIGHT NOW **I"ve got a hot headed disorder mind you...

* * *

Thursday

9:00am – Lucy's apartment

(Lucy POV)

"hmn..." waking up just beside Natsu in the bathroom is something else. His snores are so loud that it woke me up. I wondered how long I have; I mean we've been sleeping and decided to get up. I washed myself especially down 'there' and left. I decided to wear my old piece of clothing since my new one has been torn to pieces by a monster. After getting dress and tying up my hair, the usual half ponytail to the side my stomach have gone growling loud just like Acnologia's roar back in Tenrou island.

"How long have I been skipping food?" I asked myself as I look at the ceiling. Hmn, I haven't eaten for three days straight. Right I have to make breakfast and eat fast before the pink monster wake up and ravage me ones more. I shake off my head and went straight to the kitchen fast.

The kitchen is still neat and tidy just like how I left it last time, unfortunately my room and the bathroom are left all messed up as if a tornado struck in. I took my apron under the kitchen closet and began cooking at first I thought of making bacon and eggs as soon as I finished cooking them I felt like wanting to eat pancakes and so I made one. I thought to myself that I would simply eat a light breakfast but as I look at the kitchen table it was full. One huge bowl of bacon, one huge plate of sunny side up eggs, and one huge plate of 40-50 pieces of pancakes. Seriously, am I that hungry?

I took out the lemon juice I made last week out of the fridge and place it on the table together with two cups, am I thinking of eating breakfast with him? I pondered myself for awhile and decided to eat already as my stomach wouldn't stop growling at me. As I sat there motionlessly I just couldn't find myself to eat the food already, I just couldn't move.

~~~MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD~~~

(POV –off)

The guild is strangely quiet because normally there would be allot of brawling and drinking and chatting but this past 3days the guild was all silent. All of them are at lost when suddenly Lissana came in running and panting out of breath.

"Guys!" pant "Jet, and Droy are finally awake!" she announced as she began to squat down from exhaustion.

Everyone in the guild stood up and run to the infirmary room. This was all they were waiting for, Jet and Droy knows exactly what happened to Levy during their mission up the mountain. They need to know what exactly happen.

"Master, aren't you coming?" asked Alzack

"No, I'll stay here with the first master." Old gramps says, he clearly knows what happened to Levy and Lucy no doubt about it but of course he does worries about them.

(FLASH BACK)

Scene: Master Macarov's office

Date: Sunday

Time: exactly noon

"Master, I need to leave the guild for awhile" the steal dragon slayer says calmly

"WHAT?! Leaving the guild all of a sudden? What is the meaning of this?!" the old man asks very angry

"I'm not leaving the guild, old man"

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"I'll simply just leave for 1week then come back" he says scratching the back of his neck

"Then I'll allow you to leave, but first, tell me why exactly and the truth"

"Tomorrow is the start of the mating season for dragon slayers, and because of the Tenrou island incident, instead of being in heat for only two days it increased into exactly 7days in heat meaning we dragon slayers are in heat for one week. I haven't found my mate yet of course that mate will be our only forever mate till we die and I wouldn't want one, because I might end up murdering her. Having the lust inside as been concealed for 7years we might go out of control" Gajeel explained

"Is Natsu the same?"

"Yes"

"What about Wendy?"

"Female Dragon slayers are different. When mating season comes she waits for another dragon slayer to find her scent and come at her. Well it depends if she wants another dragon slayer to do her. And because of the Tenrou island incident she wouldn't be celebrating mating season this year her body and hormones didn't age and stayed a kid. It's only natural that she's too young to produce her own scent and be horny. She'll need another 7 or 6 years to be able to mate."

"So where are you planning to escape this mating season Gajeel?"

"I'll be up on the mountain training... away from any female scent"

"And are you taking Natsu with you?"

"No, we'll end up destroying the whole mountain just by fighting. Gee hee" he smirked at Master Macarov and started to walk off the room

"Wait" the old man stopped him "before going make sure that Natsu also knows about this"

"Yeah yeah" he scratches his cheeks and preceded on his way out "I'll be back, gramps" he waved good bye

_Hmn, I guess I need to talk to Porlyusica, she might know about this strange tradition, after all Grandeeney talked to her ones._ He tought to himself, after all hearing this strange tradition is his first. He took his coat and started to go on his way to Porlyusica's house. When Mira suddenly, accidentally slamming the door at Master Macarov's face

"Master! Oh my, I'm sorry" she says all worried

"It's okay, now, what do you need?" he slowly sits up

"Well first things first, Gajeel san already left while Lily followed him, then Natsu is going on a sick leave for a week, his off to his home by now and…" she puts out a Request mission and gives it to Master Macarov "Shadow Gear took this mission" she smiled

Gramps began reading the description

Request help: find my gold and silver ring up the mountain near Magnolia

Reward: 100,000 jewels

"It's an easy task" he looked at Mira smiling and looked at the request again "Mountain?! Magnolia!"

"Yup, Gajeel will be heading there too right? To train." Mira says smiling she clearly knows what's happening but being a match maker that she is she simply couldn't resist playing with all of them on the palm of her hands.

"I… I see" Gramps pulled himself up and immediately went to Porlyusica's house clearly running

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"You know you should go and see Jet and Droy" Mavis the first master of fairy tail said smiling

Then gramps stood up and walked to the infirmary room with Mavis

~~~Infirmary Room~~~

All of the important characters of Fairy tail are inside the infirmary room waiting for Jet and Droy to say something

"So, What happened during your mission?" Bisca started clearly worried

"Well…" Droy started

"As we finished up our mission and finally getting the reward… "Jet continued

"Levy wanted to go sightseeing around the mountain and so we end up going up the mountain ones again" Droy finished

"And you guys ended up facing a monster" Master Macarov entered pretty angry

"Ye… YES!" shouted the two shutting their eyes close and clenching the white bed sheet

"We fought the monster but he's too strong, he beat us half to death!" Jet explained crying

"And to think that all he wanted was Levy!" Droy shouted in grief

"We tried to save Levy but…" Droy continued and began sniffing his snot

"RUN, you two! You don't stand a chance against him! I know Gajeel is still inside of that monster! And …." Jet's tears began to fall rapidly "I'm the only one who can stop him, she said and all I could do is take Droy and escape!"

"Levy chan said that we should trust her and now I feel like we betrayed her!" Droy bowled at them

"I see…" Porlyusica suddenly appears "At this kind of season it is pretty normal for Dragon slayers to go rampant and burst out out of control. 7 years of concealing their desire of lust makes them do such malicious things without thinking." She explained

"What do you mean Porlyusica san?" Lisanna suddenly ask pretty worried about a certain someone I presume (LOL I'm not a Lissana hater guys!)

She sighed "To say it shortly…" she looked at everyone "it's the dragon slayers mating season"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted except for gramps and Mavis and of course Mirajane just stood there smiling and hiding the fact that she is now blushing.

"Wendy, you should explain this with everyone. After all you are the same kind as Gajeel and Natsu"

"Ye… yes Grandeeney" she silently said with her face tainted red, as red as Erza's hair

"I told you not to call me that" Porlyusica complained

"Well, umn…The Mating season for Dragons and dragon slayers are like a tradition. We find our life time mate and make love with them for only 2 days but the 7 year skip increased our days of mating to 7days." She shyly explained

"When did this mating season started?" Erza ask quite shaken

"Well it started last Monday, that's why Natsu and Gajeel didn't come to the guild"

_OMG! Then Natsu and Lucy have been having sex for already 3days?!_ Erza thought to herself shock

"And why aren't you in the same boat as them?" Evergreen ask haughtily

"Well judging from my appearance I am still a kid and can't undergo the heating process and produce my own scent (hormone). So I'll be doing mating season after 7 years or so…" she looked at her feet nervously and began playing her hands hiding the fact that she's all red by now

"In short she can't go horny" Warren accidentally shouted on everyone's minds

"Don't go shouting your thought upon others Warren!" Romeo shouted slightly blushing.

"So if Wendy gets horny and spreads her scent, I'm thinking that its either Rouge or Sting would come in here and go wild at her huh?" Bickslow began commenting "hmn, nothing like a good harem eh? Maybe Romeo should join too!" he added

"Harem, harem, harem" chimed Bickslows three babies clearly teasing Romeo

"That would be 7years from now, how old will be Sting and Rouge be then?" Freed added

"They'll be old like gramps" Laxus answered with straight face

"BUT!" Porlyusica started "Grandeeney didn't tell you this, thinking that this 7year skip isn't gonna happen. When a dragon or a dragon slayer skipped this mating season their days of mating increases and makes them go wild and the only thing that goes inside their mind is nothing but sex. They would go and have wild sex with their partners until their partners are out of stamina and dies out of hunger and exhaustion. While most cases would be just like Gajeel's case, he would beat the crap out of his mate to death while performing sex. Being in heat and out of control, when the mating season is over or they have finally regained their selves back to normal they would slightly and temporarily forget what they have done"

This explanation made everyone's jaws drop to the ground and all of them turned gray. All shock from the information.

"Then… What we saw earlier is true!" Gray shouted causing everyone to turn at him

"Yes, it appears that Natsu and Lucy has been doing ~boom bam shiki shiki paw wow~" Erza says with close eyes trying to process everything up.

"Do you think Lucy and Levy is now dead?" worriedly says Lissana with her hand shaking covering her mouth

"No way! Natsu and Gajeel wouldn't do that! They are a man!" Elfam argued

"Yeah you're right Elfnee-chan" Lissana says as she wipes of her small tears

"At this mating season, I could only hope that the two girls are still alive and well… and hoping that they wouldn't come back in the guild with a child growing inside their tummies. After all they are all still young and naïve to create a family on their own."

"Hmn having a small Natsu and Gajeel would be quite tiresome indeed, they could destroy the whole guild" Master Macarov ponders

"But it would be fun and interesting!" Mavis said smiling happily

"So Lucy and Natsu are now together forever and Juvia will have Gray sama all to herself! Gray sama and Juvia will create a more wonderful family together with 30 no 60 kids playing all around our ice made mansion!" Juvia began day dreaming and suddenly looked at Gray intensely

"ack! Wha what do you want?" Gray nearly choked and planned to run away but Juvia stopped him immediately hugging him intensely in front of everyone

"GRAY SAMA MARRY JUVIA AND MAKE 60 CHILDREN WITH ME!" Juvia shouted and pleaded at the same time not letting go of Gray

"What are you talking about?! Let me go!" Gray's face turned scarlet red and tried pushing Juvia away

Suddenly Erza clashed her fists "Okay then I'll be going and make babies too" she announced

"And who will be the father of your children Erza?" Cana sheepishly asked drinking her bottle of booze

"I'll be searching for Jellal, Siegrain and Mystogan" she said seriously "Oh and I'll be searching for Sieghart as well, I want my kids to have 4 fathers and call them F4-father four" and sets off to her Journey

"I can't believe that she wants a harem just like that girl in Hana Yori Dango, that manga clearly got too deep into her head. And isn't Sieghart already dead? And his from Rave master his not a character here in Fairy tail and he looks old…" Cana said to herself as she watches Erza heading off. Cana suddenly looked at Laxus and smirked. She hold Mirajanes wrist tightly and pulled her to Laxus who is standing in the door motionlessly

"Hey Laxus!" Cana said while Laxus simply looked at her and Mira

"Cana, what are you planning to do?" Mira said innocently

"he he, Let's have a three some tonight, me, Mira and you, Laxus" She smirked "Just like back then when Mira was still a stubborn bitch."

"No thanks" replied Laxus

"Fine then I'll just invite Freed or Bickslow instead, you'll be fine with that right?"

"Fine, don't drag the innocent's, your still a drunken devil as always." Laxus says

"Wa wait! I couldn't" Mira argued blushing

"What? You're the craziest nymph whenever you get drunk. C'mon it has been such a long time! And I've been missing your big tits and Laxus's huge rock!" Cana said exaggeratedly

"Okay, but this will be the last." Mira said so defeated when all that is inside her head is _I'm gonna fuck your heads out as always and I'm gonna suck the two of you dry just wait and see mwahahahahaaha!_

So Juvia put the unconscious Gray inside of her body and run of somewhere, Erza is gone searching for her F4 while Cana, Laxus and Mira are gone missing. Evergreen is waiting for Elfman to be a man and say that he wants to do her. Lissana became very depress and ended up drinking at the counter together with Bickslow and Freed. Master Macarov, Maviz, and Porlyusica went to his office and drink tea. Wendy and Romeo went off to find Carla, Happy and Lily who is actually in the nearby lake to fish.

Droy and Jet are left in the infirmary room still crying

"Hu hu hu… It's like no one really cares…" Droy cried

"I pray for Levy chan and Lu chan's souls to be at peace" Jet says as he claps his hands and pray tearfully.

Then the both cried nonstop.

**FIN**

**No wait there's more…**

~~~Lucy's Apartment~~~

"Kyahh! Natsu! Don't just tear off my clothes!" Lucy shouted at Natsu kissing her bruises located at her back.

"But Lucy, Mira said that I should kiss your bruises so that it would heal faster." Natsu argued "And, after all it's my way of saying sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Lucy" he pouted and continued on kissing her bruises "Done now let me see your front!"

* * *

**Whole story on next chapter… **

"**Thursday- Sex and breakfast" **

**the title says it all... well mostly**

**This scene is taken from Zippi44's picture of NaLu. Look it up on Deviantart. **

**I love her arts really!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU GO**

**Okay I've got a lot of explanation to you guys huh...**

**0. I'LL BE GOING BACK TO THE HOSPITAL TOMORROW SO I'LL BE MAKING THE SECOND PART TODAY BUT BEFORE I POST IT EARLY I WANT TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS FROM ALL OF YOU GUYS FROM 31 REVIEWS... ADD 20+ MORE THEN I'LL BE HAPPY TO ADD IT EARLY!**

**1. Dragon slayers mating season... Wendy and Porlyusica already explained them... i don't want to repeat it**

**2. Wendy and mating season... Gajeel already explained about that on the first chapter and NOW Wendy just finished explaining that in this chapter**

**3. I don't Hate Lissana i just want to give her a show**

**4. yeah i have to apologize for Jet and Droy... Sorry you two**

**5.I don't like the pairing of CanaXLaxus or MiraXLaxus, i always see them as a threesome "CANA+LAXUS+MIRA" and i think judging from Mira's character in my story i think Lissana will be following her sisters footsteps... i mean she's off drinking with Freed and Bickslow the two innocents that Laxus protects from the evil and malicious hands of Cana and Nymph Mira**

**6. GRUVIA in this chapter, i leave it to you imaginations**

**7. Erza and F4 if you have read or watched Hana Yori Dango (anime and live version+manga)/ Secret Garden(Chinese live version) you'll get what i mean by F4 and it doesn't really mean "FATHER FOUR" it actually really means "FLOWER FOUR"**

**8. JELLAL, MYSTOGAN, SIEGRAIN AND SIEGHART. IF YOUR A FAN OF RAVE MASTER AND HIRO MASHIMA YOU WOULD KNOW WHO IS SIEGHART.**

**SIEGHART IS THE POWERFUL MAGE AND HE GUARDS THE TIME. JELLAL, MYSTOGAN AND SIEGRAIN'S APPEARANCE WERE ORIGINALLY TAKEN FROM SIEGHART'S APPEARANCE JUST FOR FANSERVICE (MASHIMA SAID SO) WELL AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT I HEARD FROM WIKI...**

**9. ERZA+ JELLAL AND HIS LOOK ALIKES= ONE GOOD HAREM... YEAH I THINK I IKE THIS IDEA**

**10. ON MY PROFILE IT SAYS 15 YEARS OLD AND BECAUSE OF IT EVERYONE THINKS THAT I'M SOOO YOUNG TO BE MAKING MATURE STORIES. NO I'M 17 RIGHT NOW TURNING 18 ON NOV. AND YES I HAVE TO ADMIT I WAS 15 WHEN I MADE MY ACCOUNT AND MADE MY FIRST EVER FANFIC "A MISSION WITH LAZY ASS" WHICH ALSO CONTAINS MATURITY SO YEAH I HAVE SUCH A PERVERTED MIND EVER SINCE.**

**THANK YOU FOR BRIEFLY READING AND SO... I'LL BE CHECKING IF THE REVIEWS ARE ADDED TO 20+ THEN I'LL POST THE SECOND PART EARLY...**

**MEANING MORE REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER THEN I'LL BE POSTING THE SECOND PART EARLY... SO YEAH...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, FAV, FOLLOW AND PMs...**

**NO FLAMES THANK YOU!**


	6. Thursday-Sex and Breakfast

**Sooo... this will be not really important but...**

**at first I already uploaded this chapter early this morning... BUT when I reread it i realized that it wasn't the Thursday-2 chapter that i edited and sooo... there's not much of any changes... i think... sorry guys...**

ahh...i feel so dumb today...

**Hey soo thanks for always being there guys just review!**

* * *

Thursday

9:00am – Lucy's apartment

(Lucy POV)

"hmn..." waking up just beside Natsu in the bathroom is something else. His snores are so loud that it woke me up. I wondered how long I have; I mean we've been sleeping and decided to get up. I washed myself especially down 'there' and left. I decided to wear my old piece of clothing since my new one has been torn to pieces by a monster. After getting dress and tying up my hair, the usual half ponytail to the side my stomach have gone growling loud just like Acnologia's roar back in Tenrou island.

"How long have I been skipping food?" I asked myself as I look at the ceiling. Hmn, I haven't eaten for three days straight. Right I have to make breakfast and eat fast before the pink monster wake up and ravage me ones more. I shake off my head and went straight to the kitchen fast.

The kitchen is still neat and tidy just like how I left it last time, unfortunately my room and the bathroom are left all messed up as if a tornado struck in. I took my apron under the kitchen closet and began cooking at first I thought of making bacon and eggs as soon as I finished cooking them I felt like wanting to eat pancakes and so I made one. I thought to myself that I would simply eat a light breakfast but as I look at the kitchen table it was full. One huge bowl of bacon, one huge plate of sunny side up eggs, and one huge plate of 40-50 pieces of pancakes. Seriously, am I that hungry?

I took out the lemon juice I made last week out of the fridge and place it on the table together with two cups, am I thinking of eating breakfast with him? I pondered myself for awhile and decided to eat already as my stomach wouldn't stop growling at me. As I sat there motionlessly I just couldn't find myself to eat the food already, I just couldn't move.

**Continuation~~~~**

_(Porlyusica: When the mating season is over OR they have finally regained their selves back to normal they would slightly and temporarily forget what they have done)_

**SEX AND BREAKFAST**

I stood up and decided to go back in the kitchen and make some hot dogs. As I was putting on my apron I felt him behind me, glancing at me. I could feel his heat 5steps behind me. I feel terrified. My hands began to shake, my knees are about to fall, I could feel my cold sweat and tears falling. I felt my heart skip a beat and I wanted to shout but there's no voice coming out of my mouth.

_Oh GOD please please save me, I can't resist anymore, and I don't have the energy to fight back. I'm scared… his right behind me ready to devour me whole_

"Lucy?"

I averted my eyes to him, shock of what I just heard. He called my name like what Natsu would usually do. I turned around and started to stare at him with my mouth half open. He's half naked with his pants on and his abs showing off. I dropped my apron as I saw him… smiling at me, those sweet and childish smile that I haven't seen for the past few days. I broke into tears and saw him frowning already.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he stepped forward

That step suddenly snapped me, as if seeing that monster again, I yelp and began to hold my head on both sides. His expression turned into a confuse state and he immediately went over me with a blink of an eye. He reached to me wanting to touch me and I instinctively avoid his warm hands and moved far away from him.

"Lucy…" his eyes sharpened and he clenched his fists "Did I do that… to you?"

_His angry, he is totally angry. What do I do?, I should've let him touch me. Why did I avoid his hands? Now his angry at me, his gonna punish me, his gonna ravage me again! No I don't like that! No… I don't want to feel it again, when will this end? I'm scared, I'm really really scared! Mama…_

Suddenly Natsu gripped on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Lucy, Answer me, did I do that to you?" He sounded so serious, he looks so serious and I just bit my lower lip till they bleed. I tried to avoid his face by facing the side but his right hand stop me. I shut my eyes praying that all of this is just a dream.

He turned me around so suddenly that I open my eyes wide in shock, now I'm facing the stove and his facing my back. My spine began to shiver as I feel his hands go up and down my back. I turned my face over to look at what he is doing and suddenly he clutches my top and tore it apart.

_Oh no, is he gonna rape me again?!_

"Lucy, your… covered in bruises" I turned around to face him when he slightly blushes. Seeing his expression I remembered that I'm topless. I turned around again and immediately covered my chest.

"Lucy, I did it, right? I'm the one who gave you those bruises." His words were warm and filled with guilt. Does this mean that he didn't remember anything?

"N.." I tried to say something but I can't as if something is stopping me from talking… fear?

I felt warm hands holding my shoulders gently and it made me calm. I felt his soft warm lips touching my wounds… wait… what?!

"Kyahh! Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted feeling relief and shock all of a sudden

"But Lucy, Mira said that I should kiss your bruises so that it would heal faster." Natsu argued "And, after all it's my way of saying sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Lucy" he pouted and continued on kissing my wounds

"Done, now let me see your front!" he turned me around smiling like usual and I immediately covered my bare breasts.

"Look, you even have wounds right beside your lips"

"Natsu…" I said faintly as he looked at me with a very shy face.

"You know… I can't remember a thing about what happened and I'm sorry for hurting you" he stared at the ground while still holding my shoulders. I looked at him and clearly saw his tears rolling down his cheeks. _His crying, Natsu Dragneel is crying!_

"Umn… Natsu I…"

"Even though I promise not to let you get hurt, I… " I hold his face and wiped his tears "I love you Lucy"

_I couldn't believe it. He loves me… hearing those three words from him, I couldn't stop my heart from racing. I have always thought that I, I was the only one who loves him. I thought that I have an unrequited love but… Natsu, he… he returned it back. He loves me._

All of the pain and fear I have felt this past three days vanished in a blink of an eye with just those three words. I admit that part of me wanted his advantage but this… this is better. I began crying again and I suddenly hugged his face tightly burrowing his head between my bare breasts

"Natsu… I" my tears were as big as ping pong balls "I love you too" I confessed at him.

Natsu hugged me tighter and began kissing my neck. Sure at this point it's pretty normal for me to suddenly run off away from his grip but… his kiss was sensual and different. His warm kiss is full of care and love. He then started to kiss my lips intensely and gently as if we're lovers. And I could tell that his heart beats fast. Our kiss was sensual and passionate full of love and gentle care. When suddenly his and my stomach began to growl

_What a way to disturb the romance a grumbling stomach is just what I needed_

We broke our kiss and simultaneously stared at the breakfast lying at the table. Again our stomachs growled but much louder and much more annoying.

"Let's eat breakfast" I smiled at him, expecting a nod from the pink headed one but he carried me like what kidnappers carry their victims and place me on top of the table.

"Let's continue while eating." He said briefly

"What?" I was shock at his sudden decision, to do two things at ones, that's Natsu for you alright.

He suddenly pushes me, making me lie on top of the food. He squatted at me and began nipping my nipples it immediately made me so sensitive that I could feel the wetness under my skirt. I gave up a moan. I saw his hand searching somewhere beside me while sucking up my breasts. He pulled out a pancake and took out a bottle of syrup.

He stood up and frantically squeezed the bottle of syrup directing it to the pancake but unfortunately he squeezed too hard that it spilled all over my body.

"Natsu, I feel sticky… Natsu?"

He used the piece of pancake to wipe of the syrup on my body and ate it with one bite, he looked at me intensely and his face was all flush, mine as well.

"Your covered with syrup" he said then began licking me, cleaning me off the syrup "Your delicious Lucy" I chuckled a little "Your soo sweet" another compliment

I push off his face and sat up; I squatted at him while still on top of the table. I looked at his pants and saw that the syrup also splattered there.

"Hey, you've got some syrup down there too" I lick my upper lip and pulled him a little and began licking his pants where his crotch is. He held up his moan and gripped my shoulders

"Stop Lucy" he gritted

"I can't, you helped me clean myself, now I'm paying you back" I argued while licking up his pants smothered with pancake syrup. I felt his warm hands reached down to my butt and began groping them "Kyah" I jolted

"It's not fair if only you're doing it" He flash a grin. His fingers poked my opening on top of my underwear and made me moan. I began to pull down his pants while he moved aside my underwear. I put his head on my mouth while he began stroking me. The both of us were giving pleasure to each other that it made me feel happy. I tasted his huge and hard dick like it a lollipop when all of a sudden I thought of a crazy idea, I took the bottle of syrup and smothered it all over his dick and abs and began licking all over him tasting the sweetness and feeling his body heat.

He leaned on the table while still doing our routine when suddenly the table broke from our weight and sent the food flying all over the two of us. We laughed so hard that tears are falling from my eye.

"Hey, there's eggs on you thigh"

"And there's a bacon on yours" I replied

The two off us looked at each other and heard our stomach growling again and we began to each other's opposite side. I went on top of him eating and licking the bacon just beside his crotch while he began licking the egg just beside mine. After eating the bacon and egg

"Hey Natsu, you've got some of the bacon's grease on your…"

"Yeah? Well you've got some egg on your…"

Our stomachs growled again and it made us ending up sucking each other. I swallowed him up and down and he licks me the same way. I began sucking his dick viciously and he began to groan. He put his tongue inside of me and made me moan.

"Lucy you taste soo good" panted Natsu

"You too" I responded

"Hey, want to continue?" he asked immediately. I was about to answer back when he jumped at me and began kissing me while his fingers began to stroke my pussy. A Dragon slayers stamina is amazing I thought and I began to stroke his dick.

"Ahnn… Natsu I'm gonna cum…."

"Me too…"

I shoved my mouth to his dick and let it shoot out inside. I looked at him all flushed and tried my hardest to swallow it all

"You shouldn't force yourself if you can't"

"But, I don't want it to add up on the messy floor you know" I pouted at him as he began to laugh teasingly. I got angry at his teasing that I squatted down and began to stroke him again using my breasts and it made him shock.

"Lucy..." he purred "that feels great" I began tit fuck him so intensely that I even enjoyed the friction my boobs and his dick are making and suddenly he cum straight at my face.

Salamander looked at me in awe and jumped at me immediately.

"Lucy I can't hold on much longer, I'm putting it in"

"I'm…" gulped "ready"

He put his head in first and thrust in slowly. I crossed my arms around his head suffocating him from my boobs. "Ruxy I shent brid!" (Lusy I can't breathe)

"Na.. Natsu! It's going inside!, it's going inside!" I shouted and hugged him tighter, he finally put it all in and I finally let go

"Woah! Lucy you're very tight and slippery" his hips began moving as he held on to my hands. We began to kiss each other with our tongues dancing in delight. He pounded me so sweetly that I began moaning and couldn't stop myself from giggling. I could tell the heat from his body that he enjoys this.

"Natsu"

"What?"

"I love you"

"Me too"

"I love you! I'm cumming!" the two of us satisfyingly came together

We lied on the ground side by side panting and smelling the food surrounding us.

"Hey, Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry" I sat up and looked at him

"After cumming together, those three days suddenly flash up in my head. I remember now." He sat up and held my hand "I was, out of control. I was intoxicated by your scent that I took you savagely and without your consent… I" I hushed him up with my finger and smiled

"I forgive you, but you'll take responsibility" he choked a little and became silent

"What do you mean by taking the responsibility? You know that I can't do house chores"

"Yeah I know you'll end up blowing the house if you did. What I mean is, be with me and no one else but me"

"A dragon slayer can only love one person for their entire life. Of course I'll take that responsibility. Don't cheat on me okay?" he sarcastically laughed

"Idiot why would I?" I chuckled at him. I stood up and decided to clean up the mess. I was gonna walk directly to where the mop is when he stopped me. He pulled and hugged me tightly. His so warm and his so soft and yet hard at the same time, I hugged him back and suddenly I felt something hard poking at my thigh

"Let's do it again!" announced Natsu as he carried me away and throw me on the bed. He was such a monster, my monster…

~~After 6hrs of none stop sex~~

(no more POV it bored me to death)

"Ahnn… yaahhnn….hmn… Natsu!"

"I promise! This will be the last!" he gritted as if in pain "It's cumming!"

"KYAHHHH!" she cried "That's the 18th time since breakfast Natsu…"

"I'm sorry" heavy breathing "I couldn't help it"

"What if I get pregnant?" she ask very worried still panting from exhaustion

"We'll call it Nashi and live happily ever after!" he sheepishly grinned at her being care free

"I don't want to have kids right now, especially when I'm not financially secured, I want our baby to have a better life" Lucy explained with eyes glowing as if in a dream

"Then I'll go on to many missions and save up some money for us." He childishly smiled at her "I'll save up a lot of money so that I could buy your old house back and then we'll settle in and have a family together"

"Oh, Natsu you really know what I want" Lucy then hugged him tightly and fell asleep

"Hmn, falling asleep already? I thought you said that we need to go to the guild?"

"Let's just do that tomorrow now I'm too tired to even stand up." Lazily said by the celestial mage

"hmn, you know? You're so cute when sleeping"

"hmn..Lu…" Natsu bend over too hear Lucy's sleep talk

"Lucy kick!" she shouted as her right feet kicked Natsu in the crotch hard enough for him to shout in pain.

"Go…Good night…. Lucy" he manage to say despite the pain and faints beside her.

**FIN**

* * *

**SO ... JUST WANTED TO SHARE THIS...**

**ME AND MY GUY-FRIENDS WERE DOING THIS MATH-PHYSICS PROJECT.(SEEING THAT I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE GROUP). WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN SOMETHING FLIPPED MY SWITCH... AND WENT TO THE NET AND CLICKED... CTRL+SHIFT+N... (IF ANY OF YOU GUYS NO ABOUT THAT) AND ... WENT TO THIS SITE... AND BEGAN WATCHING... I TOTALLY FORGOT TO USE MY EARPHONES**

**"HEY! WTF?! YOUR LOP TOP IS MOANING LIKE IT IS BEING RAPE" SHOUTED MY GUY FRIENDS**

**"WANT TO JOIN?" I SNICKERED**

**THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN INSTEAD OF FINISHING OUR PROJECT EARLY ALL WE DID WAS WATCH ERO STUFF IN THE NET.**

**AND BECAUSE OF THAT DAY... THEY HAVE BEEN CALLING ME "GODDESS OF LEMONS" OR "LIBOG LORD" LOL! BUT YEAH... MY HIGH SCHOOL YEARS ARE OVER... GOOD TIMES REALLY. **

**THANKS OR THE REVIEWS GUYS! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Friday

**WELL HERE YOU GO, GOD I JUST FINISHED THIS AND I'M SOO TIRED IT'S 3:37AM!**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

Friday

Fairy Tail guild

Time: 9:00am

"COOL!" an eccentric blond guy with pink t-shirt shouted inside the guild taking allot of pictures

"COOL! Lissana, Bickslow and Freed, having a drunken slumber party while half naked! COOL COOL!" he shouted as he took photos of them, clearly shock and annoyed they run off trying to catch the reporter but to no avail they couldn't as the hang over began to kick in.

Jason then moved on to the nearest room and as soon as he opened the door he began taking up a lot of shots "Laxus being banged by two hot fairy tail mages! COOL!" then he run off before Mira could transform into Satan soul. "That's gonna show up in the sorcerers weekly magazine!" Cana shouted, Laxus is half dead and dry from Cana and Mira's aggressive milking last night.

"Droy and Jet's swollen red eyes! COOL!" he shouted as he took a photo of them in the infirmary room and then run off he then went to Master Macarov's office and saw him sleeping with a bubble coming out of his nose. He took photos of him quietly as he respects the old man "Macarov's sleeping face… cool" he whispered as he sheepishly smiles. Mavis was there too but since Jason doesn't bare the guilds seal he cannot see Mavis's cute and adorable sleeping face.

Jason then went to the mysterious looking brown door and opened out of curiosity and to his surprise….

"What do you need?" Erza grinned sinfully while wearing her bondage outfit with a whip on her hands.

Jason took some photos fast and began to interview Erza in delight

"Titania in a sinful black outfit! COOL!"

"Hmn? Does it suits me?" she says as she began to pose menacingly

"So, Titania, is the rumors true that you have finally found your F4 (Father ) in just 4hrs?"

"Yes I have and they are right here" she showed them all tied up in chains and is hanged in the wall.

"COOL! Can you introduce them Titania?" eccentrically said by Jason while taking up a hell lot of photos.

Erza slowly went to where the F4 are hanged

"This is Jellal, I tortured him a bit, cause he kept on refusing, giving me a child" she pointed

"Erza, you know my current situation… I am a wanted man" he gritted in pain holding up the pain

"Excuses!" she shouted and began weeping up Jellal mercilessly while Jason kept on taking photos with his brand new black SLR canon. As Jellal has gone unconscious she then moved on to the next guy.

"And this is Siegrain, he is just a magical copy by Jellal but I like him to be one of my F4, but he refuses as he only has eyes for Zeref and so I knocked him out by giving a nice blow on his head" Erza then looked at the other guy hanged next to him

"Now, this is Mystogan, former mage of fairy tail and one of the strongest, unfortunately he is actually from Edolas a parallel world and a prince!"

"COOL! COOL!" Jason shouted

"Hmn… Erza you know that I do not belong in these world you can't marry me it's not right" Mystogan faintly says

"SILENCE! I decide what not and what's right!" she then began whipping Mystogan

"COOL! So who's this guy? He looks a little older from those other guys and he sure does look like them but I haven't seen him from anywhere before!" Jason ask very curious

"This, this is Sieghart from the series Rave Master, he is actually and supposedly dead but his not, it is a mystery as to why, but I like him" she smiled

"Woman, let me go, I do not belong in this time! I belong in the year X67 and your year is X791"

"Are you talking back at me? Your fiancé?!" she began to use her whip but Sieghart stopped it using his bare hand

"You do not understand, you are too naïve. If you and I get married and have kids time and universe will be in chaos! I from the past do not belong here in the future. And my mission is to protect time and the world by teaching the Etherion mage how to wield etherion… She is the only hope left, if I do not go back then this future will not happen!" and so Sieghart broke loose from the chains and emitted thunder all over his body and in a flash he vanished

"COOL! COOL! COOL! So the rumors are true that Etherion was formerly a magic held by a woman named Resha Valentine or Ellie if I remembered… Good thing I have recorded his speech! COOL! This will be a big hit!" and so after taking all of the photos of how Erza punishes her future husbands he ran off and searched for more cool stuffs inside the guild.

"Evergreen and Elfman a secret couple! COOL!"

"Wendy and Romeo together with the exceeds, playing around CUTE!"

"Porlyusica with a broom, COOL!"

"Get away from me human!" she shouted back waving around her broom viciously

Suddenly feeling thirsty he went by the nearest lake and began drinking the water when suddenly he heard sexual moans and fapping sounds. He followed the sound and saw something that made his nose bleed. He then began hiding under the bushes and took out his black camera and began taking photos secretly and silently.

"Ahhh Gray sama Gray sama Gray sama!"

"Juvia keep it down, and it's already the 50th time! I'm tired!"

"No ten more times! So that we could have 60 babies!"

"Your killing me!"

"Juvia, Juvia is cumming Gray sama kiss me please kiss me"

"Shit Juvia this will be the last!"

"C..cool…" Jason's nose began to bleed nonstop as he watches secretly

"Kyahhh! It's soo warm Gray sama, Juvia, Juvia is soo happy…" then Juvia fainted and Gray has to carry her back to the guild.

Jason finally got a whole lot of nice scoop and so he ran off back to his head quarters and began doing his work.

~~~Lucy's Apartment~~~

Time: 11:00nn

"Hmn…What time is it?" she looked at the clock near her bed.

"Wahh, Natsu get up, we over slept! Let's go to the guild!" she began to move Natsu's shoulders

"5 more minutes…" he begged

"Na ah… you need to get up right now!" she began kicking his butt

"Okay, okay but…' he sat up

"But?" she furrowed her eyebrows

"Let's take a bath together" he smiled childishly

"Okay! C'mon get up! Let's hurry!" and so she pulled Natsu to the bathroom with her

~~~BATHROOM~~~

The two lovers are now taking a bath together. Rubbing each others bodies with a soapy sponge while kissing passionately.

"Hey, I'll rub your back, turn around" says Lucy

"Okay. After that I'll rub yours"

After their sensual rubbing they begin to use the pink shampoo

Natsu shampooed her hair and vise versa both smiling sweetly at each other.

"Let's do this always" he announced

"Yeah" she responded with a nod and a slightly blushing face.

As the two finished they both got dress and hand in hand walked to the guild.

~~~In the streets of Magnolia~~~

Jason has just finished up working on the new news he got earlier and is heading to where they publish the magazines (don't know what its called). When he suddenly bumped into Natsu and Lucy being all HHWW (holding hand while walking) happily.

"COOL! Another hot scoop!" planning not to disturb the found couple he started to silently take photos of them. When finished he carried on to his business.

"Hey Lucy, I feel hot again"

"What?! But we have been doing it for like 4 days now…" Lucy argued and looked at his crotch. It was rock hard and is entirely visible. She can't just leave it like that! So what to do

"Seriously, Natsu what's wrong with you these past few days? You haven't explained them to me yet" she huffed up putting her hands on her waist posing in irritation

"There's no time to explain! Let's do it!" he argued

"Wahh! It's twitching like crazy!" she said astonished at what she saw.

The fire mage pulled her and run straight at the inhabitant park.

"Let's do it here" he held her shoulders "Here in Sola tree, South gate park at this kind of time no one enters here and so no one will be able to see us" he said and pulled Lucy's panties off

(Sola tree, south gate park refer to episode 50)

"Kyaahh! Natsu don't just pull off my underwear!" she argued all flashed and covering her face

He removed her hands "Don't just cover your embarrass face! I want to see it" he said teasingly and kissed her immediately not letting her speak back.

The both kiss passionately and intensely as if they were the only two people in the world. Natsu's hand began to snake down directly on her now bare lower lips and made his move, she broke off from the kiss to moan in pleasure and catch her breath. She looked at her man's intense and lustful eyes and he looked at her too, grinning he began licking her neck and leaving a love mark. He carried the celestial mage against the large rough tree and removed her tank top half way kissing her stomach that still bears a large bruise. He made a sorry face as he began sucking and licking her smooth white tummy.

"Ahnn Natsu, stop!It's embarrassing can't you just wait later! We're outside!" she pleaded but clearly enjoying it this new sensation has been crawling up in her spines and is making her more arouse and more wetter

"No, I can't control it! Let's just do it here! No one will come"

"But… what if someone came walking in and saw us?" she said frustrating

"Tsk, I have known this place ever since I was a kid! At these day and time, no one will come here for sure plus, your wetter than usual, could it be that your enjoying this than me?" he teased menacingly and began licking her

"Kyah Natsu! I'm at my limit!"

"Already? I'm just beginning!"

Then she climaxed squirting a lot of her orgasm straightly at Natsu's face

"Huff…. Huff… I'm sorry…" she says all flushed and sensitive

"Okay, you're ready"

"Wait? What!"

Salamander turned her around and pointed her opening directly to his vicious and hungry cock.

"Kyahh! What's up with these position?!" (Basically it's called spooning) shock that he began moving on his own. Natsu then raised her thighs by holding then making her wide open as he carries her (can you readers actually imagine this position? Cause I don't know how to describe this properly but I've seen it a lot) he began thrusting in to her savagely

"Lucy you're tighter than usual! Even though I've made it wide by spreading up your thighs but" he looked at her pussy "It's tightening up really!, its convulsing inside like massaging up my penis!"

"D… Don't go on and describing it!" she says as she covers up her scarlet red face

"Well anyways it makes me feel soo good!" and began thrusting in more and more deeper and harder

"Kyahh! Your … your thing is getting more bigger! Nnahh! I can feel it pulsing inside and it's tearing me apart! Kyahh! You're breaking me you're breaking!" she cried

"Hey hey don't just go and shout that!"

"I can't help it!"

"You're really becoming more wetter and sticky it's overflowing and dripping to my pants"

Lucy can't take the sensation of being in a public place having sex with only the huge Sola Tree covering them and it made her more and more arouse whenever she feels like someone is coming.

Natsu can't be happier at this strange feeling Lucy is giving him. Her pussy begins to tighten more and more forcing him to burst!

The heat has entirely engulfed both their minds and body.

Lucy breathing heavily "Natsu, I can't stay in this position any longer and I have cummed 3 times now."

"But I haven't"

"Change positions!" she demanded

"Okay, okay," he then pulled out and turned her around facing each other. He carried her all of a sudden and grope her ass while she crossed her legs behind his hips and her hands cross on the back of his head making his face be engulfed by her huge breasts.

"shu no I shent brid rayt?" (You know I can't breathe right?)

"I don't care! Just do me more!"She screeched shutting her eyes with her cheeks tinted red

"Yes, yes!"

Natsu then began banging her so hard that she ended up screaming instead of moaning he began licking and sucking up her nipples while still groping her ass. Her screams mad him more arouse than usual and of course the atmosphere gave him a lot of new sensations.

"I really love you!" he says

"I love you too"

"I'm gonna shoot all of it inside now"

"I'm gonna blow"

Then the two gave out moans of pleasure and excitement, they climaxed together and happily ended their Public sex.

~~~in front of the Guild~~~

Time: 4:00pm

"Sighed, we ended up doing it for 3 times and I feel so full." She held up her stomach looking all worried

"Well, I'm hungry!" he argued

As they entered the guild all of the mages were silent and looked at them shock

"Lucy! You're not dead! And Natsu looks the same as usual!" Max shouted

"Where is everyone?" Natsu asked

"Well, to take it briefly…." Romeo started

"Mira, Laxus and Cana was caught doing their ehem.. Moment and run off searching for Jason. Together with Lissana, Freed and Bickslow and… Gray and Juvia are in the infirmary room while Jet and Droy are outside making a temple for Levy and you, Lucy. Well many unexpected things happened really" Max briefly explained

"Well, Erza is Happily spending her time with Jellal. Mystogan got sucked up by anima and Jellal's clone, Siegrain vanished too." Warren added

"And the guy from Rave master, Sieghart has returned to his own time line trying to protect the future" Mavis suddenly appeared together with gramps and Porlyusica

"I expected that Lucy will be dead but seeing her alive and have beaten I guess you really have such will power young dragon slayer" Porlyusica says "Girl!, you need to come with me at my house at Sunday afternoon. I am still not allowed to take you since one week of mating season isn't over yet and Natsu Dragneel might go out of control again. She said calmly

"Mating season?" the blond ask in confusion

"Natsu, you haven't explained to her?" Gramps asked a little angered at the pink headed buffoon

"I'll explain it all to Lucy san" Wendy came in and began pulling Lucy away from Natsu

"Oh, Natsu! You are soo young and yet your virginity has been quickly taken!" Giggled Mavis

"You know, when I was your age, back then I have always loved this guy and I wanted him to take me and deflower me but then…" she started crying and moping "HE WAS ALREADY FATED TO SOMEONE ELSE! UWAHHH"

"wahhh quick Max! Comfort the first master quickly!" Gramps ordered

"Umn, so… since Mira isn't around, who's making food?" Natsu asked as his stomach began to growl in hunger

"Juvia thinks Kinana will be cooking." Juvia announced all shining and blooming

"Your full of energy Juvia… what happened to you?" Natsu asked

Juvia began blushing "Gray sama came inside her 51 times! And it was amazing!" she boldly shouted

"You counted them….?" Warren asks as he shut Romeo's ears

"Juvia wanted 60 kids with Gray sama and live inside a ice made mansion!" she announces with blooming face and eyes full of love

"Natsu! You are a man! You didn't end up killing Lucy! But she did show up with a lot of visible bruises" Efman suddenly appeared together with Mira, Laxus, Cana, the raijinshu and Lissana all glooming

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked curiously

"We didn't make it, Jason is just too eccentric and too fast that he already publish the his new article about Fairy Tail." Freed announce

"My reputation is finished" Laxus says all angered "This is all your fault Cana! If you haven't pull me into your sex drives this will never have happened!" he bolted of emitting a thunder

"Don't go off and blaming me, you also liked it! You were shouting like~ Oh God Cana I missed your fucking tits and Pussy! Mira your soo delicious!~" she mimicked Laxus and thus they begun to fight each other.

"Lissana took advantage of us being drunk!" Bickslow happily announce and maid Elfman and Mira go berserk Freed tried to escape but he was too late he could see the light flashing before his eyes. Evergreen just happily sat by the counter thinking that now her and Elfman's relationship is official and public.

Erza began to appear and joined in the fight clearly annoyed by the noise the mages are making and disrupting her alone time with Jellal while Jellal is completely out of it and dry (hmn, wonder why?)

Master Macarov just shakes it off and began drinking his booze by the counter table as usual. Mavis watched the energetic mages happily while Wendy and Porlyusica ket on explaining everything to Lucy.

Droy and Jet still thinks that Levy and Lucy are dead and kept on praying at the little temple/shrine that they have made at the back of the guild. Kinana began cooking and Gray is still unconscious and completely dry, of course cumming inside Juvia 51times sucked him dry and he is clearly not like Natsu.

Everything about Natsu and Lucy are resolved the only problem that is still remaining is Gajeel and Levy and all that they can do is wait and hope that the two are alright.

"I don't get as too why we exceeds don't get much of a show" Happy says sadly

"That's because we aren't suitable for these kind of stories" Carla says haughtily crossing her fury white arms

"There's nothing much to do here, Let's go." Pantherlily announced and began to walk away

"Aye sir" agreed Happy and flew away.

"seriously Happy, your emotions change way too fast" says Carla as she follows them

**~~Magnolia,Mountain~~**

A guy with long black spiky hair can be seen panting and out of breath and a girl with blue curly hair all bruised and unconscious lying on the muddy ground….as if dead

**FIN**

* * *

**OKAY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YAH THINK BY REVIEWING!**

**AND NOW I'M OFF TO BED! REALLY MY BUTT HURTS SITTING ALL DAY... SIGHED I GOT TO GET SOME EXERCISE OR ALL TURN FAT AND LOSE MY DREAM OF HAVING A LUCY BODY... SERIOUSLY I ENVY HER BODY! I WISH I HAVE THOSE NICE BOD YOU KNOW! GAHHH! **

**AND I WISH I ALSO HAVE A BOYFRIEND LIKE NATSU (WITHOUT ALL THOSE HORNYNESS) HMN.. BEING A SINGLE SINCE BIRTH I HAVE N EXPERIENCE OF HAVING A RELATIONSHIP AND SOO WHEN IT COMES TOO COUPLES I CAN'T DESCRIBE THEM MORE AND DON'T YOU GUYS GO AHEAD AND THINK THAT I HAVE DONE 'IT' I JUST REALLY WATCH AND READ A LOT OF ERO THAT'S WHY I KNOW THIS STUFFS AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Saturday

Saturday

~~~Top of the mountain near Magnolia~~~

Friday- evening to midnight

Sex noises can be heard in the air surrounding the vast trees of the mountain. A small voice of a woman screaming and crying as if being tortured, clanging and sparks of metals are visible under the shadows

"Gajeel! Please! Stop!" Levy a little bluenette girl shouted pleading at the black spiked hair monster pounding her half to death.

He lifted his right hand and turned it into a metal rod big enough to enter her butt. He put it in fast without hesitation and began pounding/ grinding her two holes at the same time. The pain was too much for her little body as she fainted off to the muddy ground and didn't flinch as if dead.

Gajeel stopped at the moment and turned his metal rod back into its original form. He looked at her intensely when suddenly a pool of water falls from his eyes. Shock from the tears he has shed he looked at his hands and realizes that he has become a monster. A savage, sadistic monster that knows nothing but sex. He got angry at himself and punched the huge rock beside him from great rage.

His sex drive and heat has fallen greatly making him realize that he has almost killed the only woman he has ever laid eyes on. He cursed himself for not saving her from himself.

"Why did this have to happen?! Why?!" he shouted with great anger as he carried her somewhere inside a secret cave that only he knows.

~~~Saturday morning~~~

"Morning…." Lucy yawn covering her mouth, embarrass because of the morning breath she have. Facing Natsu's cute sleeping face she blush and thought of everything of what happened these past days.

"Natsu you hot headed moron." She whispered with a pout on her mouth.

_On Monday, I went over to your house to see if you're sick, but what did you do? You teased me… with force!_

_On Tuesday, you raped me, you took my virginity, and on Wednesday you ravage my virgin ass!_

_Yup, those three days was a full on rape days. But on Thursday, it all went vanilla, full of love, passion and care _

She smiled at that last thought. Her finger slowly traces his face and stops over his lips then another thought came over through her mind

_You fucking asshole, you force me to have sex with you in public yesterday for three times!_

She slapped Natsu's face forcing him to wake up while Lucy turns around and pretended to be asleep

"What? Lucy? Are you awake?" he asked shocked at the sudden slap on his face and doesn't know who slapped him, he just shrugged it off and went to sleep again. Ones snoring, Lucy stood up and got dress. She plans to go to the nearest bakery shop and buy some bread.

~~~Top of the mountain near Magnolia~~~

Inside a huge dark cave a bluenette girl is about to get up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them up.

"Ga..Gajeel?" she ask

"Shrimp… your awake." He forcedly says trying hard not to look at her

She looked at him intensely and then everything was in silence.

"You know, I… I understand that you're back to normal now, but… I don't understand as to why… why were you like that?" she ask while she held's on to her thighs forcing herself not to cry.

"I'm…" He looked at her "sorry" that one word made her look at him in shock "It's pretty hard to explain all of this."

"I've got all the time in the world; I'll listen to your story." Levy says determined to know about everything.

Then Gajeel face her and started to tell her everything and why she has been chosen to be his.

Levy's face turned from gloomy to pale blue. She couldn't believe of what she just heard. She's too shock and she felt so…. Dirty. She can't believe that she was just a sex doll for Gajeel. Her thoughts are all messed up and tears started to roll over her cheeks

"Levy…" she looked at the man who called her name. _Gajeel just called me by my name_

"A dragon slayer can only love one person for their entire life, and that person… is you"

Her eyes were wide open, shock from his last words.

_So I'm not a sex doll? You didn't rape me just so that you could satisfy yourself? You did it because I'm the one? I'm your mate for life?_

Gajeel hugged her intimately and she hugged him back. She cried on his shoulders and everything, all of the heavy feelings was lifted off from her shoulders. Gajeel couldn't believe himself to be all sweet infront of Levy it was a full on out of character.

"L...Let go shrimp!" he pushed the little one away as he blushes uncontrollably

"Gajeel, I love you, I always have" she said holding up her chest from the immense pounding of her heart

Gajeel just looked at her and smiled telling her that he feels the same way too. She leaped into his arms and kissed him intensely.

"You know , I have to pay you back from those past 5days of savage rape." Smiling sadistically she rips of Gajeels clothes and began giving him butter fly kisses on his collarbone and pecks. It was all too fast that it took him awhile to register it all to his mind. He stops her from her movement by holding her shoulders he then sat up making her to sit on top of him. He kissed her passionately and lick her lower lip begging her for her permission, Levy just opened her mouth a little and Gajeel entered her, tasting her completely with his tongue. Levy use her tongue to and together they fought for dominance until they finally got the rhythm. Their kiss was very intense and aggressive that the both of them wouldn't break off even though the both of them can no longer breathe. His hands trailed over from her back to her butt and began groping them. It made Levy to break off the kiss and yelp causing Gajeel to chuckle a little. He began groping her ass again and it made her moan, arching her back making her tits go closer on the dragon slayers face. He left a great smirk on his face and his hand snaked all over her body and stop over her lower lips he touched it and saw that she's all wet and sticky. He began to tease her more making her nipples go hard and sensitive.

"Whoa, shrimp your body's all sensitive like crazy." He exclaims and puts his finger inside of her making her yelp a bit

"Kyah! Gajeel, quit teasing me!" she held on to the metal mage's shoulders and dogged her nails making them bleed.

"tsk, you're a hell lot of a fighter than I thought" he grin at her letting out his infamous chuckle "Geehee"

Levy let go of his shoulder and began travelling all over his body. She gently traced over his collar bone and his pecs, she touched his abs gently giving him a tickling sensation. His right hand didn't left its position that is still capping her now wet and slippery cunt. While Levy began to give Gajeel some butterfly kisses he kept on creating a gentle friction on her lowerlips. The both of them are having fun teasing each other slowly.

"I'm ready" to this words he simply nods and aligns his throbbing penis on her wet pussy. Still in a sitting position Levy held on to his shoulders continually riding him. Gajeel held on to her ass supporting her movement. The both of them were satisfied just by that, they didn't change their position and just stayed like that till they climaxed. They were satisfied in just that.

Before the two take their love making to an end the both of them kiss passionately and eternally while they both came in satisfaction. Just like that, they satisfied themselves. A large guy and a small girl were like a shoujo story full of romance and tranquility.

The two of them decided to relax before going back to the guild. Hand in hand they fell asleep.

~~~Meanwhile at the bakery near Lucy's apartment~~~

"Hey Lucy! I didn't know you're here" a man with black hair that wears glasses told her smiling while carrying a book

"Hmn, oh hi Shinji" she says smiling back

"So what are you doing here?"

"hmn, you know just the usual, buying bread for breakfast and stuff, you?"

"Same, so how about the offer I gave you a long time ago?"

"Well… Natsu?" a guy hold her left wrists tightly and glared over Shinji

"Stop flirting around my mate you ass!" and so he began beating up the guy to pulp and crushing the bakery place at the same time. Lucy wasn't able to buy her bread and Shinji who turns out to be a very famous director was so enrage by Natsu's actions that he told Lucy that she'll not be the star for his upcoming movie and she'll never be able to step foot in showbiz ever again.

"What? Mate? Hmp! I have never thought of you, Lucy, to be such a bold person, good bye!" those were the last words of Shinji to Lucy as he runs away for his life.

~~~Fairy tail guild~~~

"GOD NATSU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! YOU TOTALLY BLEW UP THE ENTIRE BAKERY SHOP AND WE AREN'T EVEN ON A MISSION!"

"WELL IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T FLIRTED AROUND WITH THAT GUY I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"

"YOU HOT HEADED MORON! HE WAS A FRIEND, HE WAS JUST THERE TO ASK IF I AM STILL WILLING TO BE HIS MAIN STAR FOR HIS UP COMING MOVIE!"

"YEAH? THEN WHY WON'T YOU GO AND DATE WITH HIM THEN"

"NATSU YOU BIG IDIOT! SHINJI IS GAY!" she shouted back totally crying this time

"I.. Lucy, I didn't know…"

"Of course you don't know! You just got there and began rampaging like an idiot without knowing anything at all! I HATE YOU!" and so Lucy walk of stomping down to the ground with great anger.

"Oh yeah?! Then I hate you more!" he shouted back and walk over to were Gray is

"Hey stripper you wanna go?!"

"Yeah I wanna go you fire ball"

"yeah? C'mon!"

"Bring it!"

And so the two began fighting again like fire and ice that would never combine the guild members then began betting on them. Juvia cheered for Gray with full bloom distracting Gray and making him lose

~~At the bar stand~~

"Hey Mira!" Lucy waved her hands but no one appeared "Where is Mira?"

"Oh, Mira is gone, she's off somewhere I guess" Wakaba says

"Oh, then who's in charge of the bar then?" she ask

"Well, Kinana is in the prison visiting her boyfriend Cobra, Cana disappeared too." Macao says with a knowing smile

"You can be in charge of the bar Lucy, if you like" Master Macarov came barging in

"Then, I'd love too" Lucy smiled back appreciating the chance

"Go on then" and just like that Master Macarov went back to his office while Macao and Wakaba just took their bottle of booze and walk back to their table.

Lucy wondered where ever the girls have gone off too_._

_Juvia is still in the guild but she's off cheering for Gray and I doubt she'll help me, Mira and Cana are gone for unknown reasons. I'm still worried about Levy and I totally miss her, Erza is gone with a date with Jellal and Lissana… I don't know it's kind of awkward if I talk with Lissana about my problem with Natsu, after all Lissana and Natsu have their deep relationship when they were young and Wendy, she is in the infirmary room with Porlyusica their still healing up Jet and Droy. Sighs, I should just fix this problem myself._

Lucy continued on wiping of the sets of glasses in the table with a very worried look on her face. When suddenly she saw Natsu talking to Lissana

"Hey Lissana, do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, I do"

Natsu put his arms around Lissana's shoulder and began walking out of the guild with happy looking faces.

"Oh that darn Natsu. Hmp! I hate him!" she growled at herself clearly being jelly about them being together.

_Those two… clearly the both of them are doing IT, considering Natsu who is still in heat till these day. It's obvious that he already has a hard on just by being alone with Lissana, God I hate that guy. Tellingme that I'm the only one he'll love. LIES! YOU JERK! PLAYBOY! DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR HIS STUPID, STUPID LIE! _

She pulled up her bangs and started crying all over.

"He's probably out there banging her up already." She faintly said to herself wiping off the tears she had shed.

"Hey, Lucy are yah okay? Your eyes are all red" Gray came in

Lucy just ignored his question and proceeded on wiping off the glasses

"Well, can I order some ice cone please, strawberry flavored ice cone" he ordered with a very straight face

"Yes, yes, coming right up" Lucy then walked towards the kitchen and began making the ice cone

"Gray sama what are you doing here? Juvia was worried that you were gone all of a sudden" Juvia came in running and still on full bloom

"Juvia, Let me tell you something" He stared at her very seriously

"Juvia is all excited Gray sama"

"Quit being with me, it's annoying." Gray said it straight on and left as soon as Lucy gave him the Ice cone

"Juvia, are you okay?" Lucy ask all worried about Juvia

"Juvia… Juvia is depressed" then tears as big as ping pong balls came rolling over her cheeks

A sudden thunder can be heard all over the place and a shower of heavy rain came falling over the guild while the town of Magnolia is having a happy sunny day.

"Juvia, will be going now" then she left with a cloud of rain over her head pouring all over her.

"Gray! What did you just do?!" Lucy shouted clearly angry at the ice mage's attitude

"Wahh? I just told her to leave me alone"

"Stupid ice stripper!" she shouted back and throws her towel directly at Gray's face

All of the guild mages laugh at Gray's face making fun of him and thus he argued back then begins another brawl inside the guild

"Sighs, I hate this." Lucy whispered to herself "What are Natsu and Lissana doing?" And so she continued on wiping of the glasses on the table with a depress and troubled look

~~~Meanwhile somewhere near the guild~~~

Heavy rain is pouring all over the fairy tail guild and somewhere at the corner of the building two couple are seen with lips locked at each other.

Their kiss was long and one sided because the fire mage didn't kiss back letting her do it all

He broke of the kiss and asks confuse "Lissana…why?"

"Natsu, I love you, I have always have been in love with you since we were young, didn't you promise me? That you'll marry me? You said you never brake off your promises, Natsu. Why Lucy? Why not me?" she bowled at him crying so loud that it hurts.

Yes, Natsu is a man that never brakes off a promise, he loves Lissana too but Lucy is different, he can't just go and date the both of them it's against Igneel's wishes. Natsu needs to decide now. Lucy is his only one mate for life while Lissana is a childhood friend whom he cherished and lovED, he did promise that he'll marry her but after the two years that he thought Lissana died that promised also died along with her false death. He knows what to answer to Lissana now, he won't get any second thought anymore.

"Sorry" he griped her shoulders "that promise died along with your false death, Lucy is different, I already marked her, she's mine and I'm hers, a dragon slayer can only love one person in their entire life and that one person is no other than…"

"Lucy…" she finished, her tears stop and she suddenly smiled "Yeah, your right, I'm sorry Natsu. I'm being stupid and desperate and the thing that you wanted to ask me earlier, what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask about what I should do to apologize to Lucy but I think I should just figure that out myself. And, I'm glad that you understand" Natsu stupidly smiled at her and she just smiled back

"Yeah…" Lissana agreed and went back inside the guild planning to talk to Freed and Bickslow

_Whew, I thought Lissana would be stubborn but surprisingly she didn't, all I did was take her here and ask her how to apologize to Lucy when suddenly she jumped at me and began kissing me. That really surprised me… well anyways, how should I apologize to Lucy…_ he thought scratching the back of his head.

He saw Alzack walking towards the guild gate and he ran towards him. Natsu ask Alzack what to do with Lucy, He told him about everything that has happened.

"And so, how should I apologize to Lucy?" he ask

"Well, you know Natsu, sometimes when me and Bisca would fight at each other, all I do is tell her straight that I was wrong and I'm sorry but, sometimes when we fight especially when our fight is something that is totally fumed with anger I always end it all up with a touch of sexual desire" Alzack winked at Natsu and went off inside the guild

Natsu thought and thought what to do, he can't just say his sorry, and he can't just go inside the bar stand with Lucy, she'll just end up throwing all of the glasses she has been wiping for hours at him and ending up making him pay for all of the damage. But he couldn't just leave this little argument alone, he can't just go on and leave her mate with anger boiling inside of her and so, he stood up from the bench near the guild and went inside.

~~~Inside the guild~~~

"Men, the rain just wouldn't stop" Macao huskily says

"Hey Gray! Go and apologize to Juvia!" Wakaba angrily shouted at Gray

"Tsk, leave me alone" he shouted back grumpily

"Juvia is not making the rain!" she says clearly lying

"Damn it Juvia! You're the only one who could make a rain in one place! You're pouring all of the rain in the guild! Make it stop!" Gray shouted

Juvia rose up her arm and waved it down with force making the rain stop "There! Happy Gray sama? Juvia has finally stopped the rain!" she pouted and still completely angry.

"Whew now that the rain in the guild stopped, I'm going home!" Wakaba and Macao then left the building together with the other mages who are about to go home and are about to go in missions.

The only ones that are left in the guild is Alzack, Master Macarov, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Lissana, Freed and Bickslow, well others are still there but they are all just the extra's in Fairy tail.

"Now then, since the heavy rain has stop, Juvia will be going out on a date!" she shouted clearly making Gray hear it as he turns around and face her "with LYON SAMA" she added and walked out of the guild

"Fine! Go and have a date with that loser, I DON'T CARE! INFACT I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!" he shouted back

Juvia was completely in rage that she whipped off Gray's back with her water whip making him yelp

"Juvia will be out now." And so she left without a smile on her face

"hmn, poor Juvia, if only Gray could understand her feelings" Lissana said to herself while facing Freed and Bickslow.

"You know, you're not supposed to be with us Lissana." Freed nervously says looking around

"Don't worry Mira nee and Elf ni chan is out, Mira nee is out with Laxus and Cana who knows what they're doing, while Elf nichan is on a date with Evergreen." She sighed "Just be my company you two"

Freed and Bickslow just nodded and Lissana smiled back

Alzack entered Master Macarov's office wanting to discuss something while Natsu just ignored Gray's anger. He immediately sat at the stool in the bar stand completely looking at Lucy intensely

"Hey Lucy, are you still mad?" Lucy just ignored him and continued to wipe off the glasses for like a hundred time by now. "Hey Lucy, I'm sorry I was wrong.., c'mon! look at me" he pleaded but Lucy just ignored him ones more turning her back at him "Lucy… I've got a major hard on and I really need yah"

"Oh, so I'm really just your mate huh, I'm nothing but your sex toy just so you're hard on would go away! Sorry I'm not your mate, go and jack it off with Lissana she'll be more than happy" she shutted back at him.

"Stupid Lucy! Can't you still understand that I can only love one person in my entire life?"

"Yeah I understand, that's why you regret it cause you also want to taste another girls ass"

"You're wrong!, you are the only one that I love and gives me a hard on!"

"Shut up you perv, all you know is sex and nothing else you over heated buffoon!"

"Damn it Lucy" he stood up and pulled Lucy's face into his making their lips touch each other.

_Damn it! Natsu's hot lips always makes me weak in knees oh, fuck it all I love him! I can't fool myself anymore_

Lucy kissed back and now the two of them are intimately kissing each other like they haven't seen each other for a hundred years.

"Natsu, we can't not here"

"No one's looking…"

And so Natsu jumped over making him inside the bar and the twon began kissing passionately and aggressive Lucy wanted to moan but Natsu stopped her "Shhh, they might here you" and he began nipping her neck. He grabbed on to Lucy's breasts "Woah their heavy and aren't they becoming a little bigger than usual?"

"Sh.. Shut up Natsu, their always big like this!" she faintly shouted as her whole face is now red.

Natsu's hands entered the inside of her t-shirt and pushed her bra upward and began groping her boobs. "Kyahh, Natsu don't just do that."

"Haha, sorry can't help myself I just really love your huge tits"

Her face turned red and she just couldn't help but to moan from his hot hands touching her now sensitive breasts. Natsu began sniffing up her scent from her neck, she wanted to push him away because they're not in the proper place to do this but she was caught on surprise when she felt his hot lips sucking on a piece of skin on her neck making her head shot back. She could feel the immense pleasure that he gives to her and she likes it. She wanted to let out her moan of pleasure but she couldn't the presence of other mages in the guild stops her urges. She leans on the bar table and her left leg slowly rises and hooks on Natsu's leg while he on the other hand places his left leg between her legs.

"Nghh.. ahnn, Nat..su.."

"Umn, Lucy can I have a bottle of sake" a man asks curiously looking at Lucy

Lucy turns around fast to look at the fellow mage of the guild and nervously nods she gives the bottle to the guy with her hands shaking and her face all flushed the man raise a brow and asks "Lucy are yah okay? You look like you've got a fever."

Natsu grins behind her and slowly rubs his right hand on her butt and began pinching them making her yelp a little

"Kyah!, umn.. Nno I… I'm fine thank you." She removes her bangs to the side and smiles with her cheeks glowing red

"Are yah sure Lucy?" he asks again curiously

Natsu, using his fast hands he quickly removed her underwear and began rubbing her folds she bits up her lower lip and her hands began to fist up on the table, her legs spread apart from the immense pleasure he gives to her.

"Y.. Yeah I'm alright!"

"so, what is Natsu doing there behind you?" another question

"I'm here to help her out, she has a slight fever but she keeps on resisting on going home so I figured to help her out" Natsu smiled childishly as if nothing is happening between his hand and her lower lips.

"Well if yah say so, keep an eye on her, she looks like she's gonna faint any second" and so he leaves with the bottle of sake in his hands and goes back to his table.

Lucy began panting really hard as if she has no oxygen to breath in, her legs are far apart now and her love juices are over flowing over her legs and drips down to the floor making a mess his hands still not stopping from its movement she began to cover up her mouth with both hands stopping it from moaning real hard. Her tears started to fall and her face is glowing real red. The sound of his fingers going in and out from her opening can only be heard by the both of them. She arches her back in pleasure still covering her mouth

"Don't worry Lucy, just let it out, no one's gonna hear yah" he whispered through her ear then began nibbling on them

"ahn…ahh.. Natsu stop…" still fighting the urge of moaning

Then Natsu just grin and lick his upper lip he then removed his two fingers on her opening he then kneeled over and began licking her

"Kyahhh! Ahh.. Nghnn ahhh ha.. ha.. ha… mnggh…" she finally let out her unimaginable moan it was quite loud that some of the mages that is still in the bar heard her and raise an eye brow

"Its… It's nothing guys, just a bug…" she covered up and the mages just shook it off and returned to whatever their doing

"Hey Lucy, you came didn't yah? You're dripping wet and I can't take it anymore, you're just too tasty" he stood up, pulled his pants a little and pulled out his gun, his hot and huge gun of destruction. He perfectly aligned it on her opening. And so with a big grin on his naughty face he thrust it in surprising her. Her spines began to shiver as they began sending her the message.

"No, not from behind…" she purred as her switch has been flipped. She pushed away Natsu by knocking him out with her head he pulled off holding his forehead "Damn Lucy why did yah do that for?"

Lucy faces her dragon slayer and automatically sat on the table pulling him closer to her by grabbing his scarf.

"hmn… Natsu~~" she purred as he pulled him close to her. She teased him by just brushing off her lips to his

"Hey, you know I want to take this boner off and you are clearly not helping Lucy"

"Really?..." she began kissing him intimately she entered her tongue immediately and much to his surprise her kiss are beginning to get better and better and it only gives him a major hard on that it starts to be very very painful.

She pulls his face closer and closer by pulling up his pink spiky hair. Both of their faces are 50 shades of Erza's hair right now.

"Hey you two get a room!" one of the guys shouts clearly drunk and smiling goofily

Natsu notices him and races up his right hand and puts up his middle finger with an evil glare. Yup, he totally gave the drunken guy the middle finger yep totally telling him to fuck off

And so the two lovers began to do their daily routine. He broke of their long kiss and spread her wide giving him the sight of paradise. He aligned his throbbing cock to her juicy opening and began thrusting in and out her inside is beginning to tighten forcing him to cum he groaned at this sensation. He hugged her tightly and is still banging her.

The guild just sees them being lovey dovey by the bar but what they can't see is that the two couple are really doing it.

His hands snaked through her top and began capping her breast and pinching her nipples. "Kyah!" she responded

"Hey, Lucy I'm gonna blow, your insides are completely milking me out… I can't…. any longer" and so with one last thrust he blows it all inside of her

"ahh, it's so hot Natsu… I'm gonna cum" and so she squirted out also both of their liquids are dripping to the ground making a mess and somehow leaves a unfamiliar odor that the other mages smelt

"hmn? What's that smell?" one of the mages asks

"What smell? I can't smell a thing! Just your stinking mouth full of booze!" the other one replies

And so the mages start to brawl again while Natsu and Lucy moved inside the kitchen and started all over again but this time they made sure their alone, they locked the door and began stripping oh yeah, Natsu showed his sexy abs while Lucy gave him the sight of heaven with her voluptuous bouncy boobs. Her flawless creamy soft skin was intoxicating along with her scent that fuels his fire within.

"I'm fired up!" he exclaims and began taking her woman vigorously.

The mages fight created such noise that they couldn't hear Lucy and Natsu's sex noises.

"Ahh…ahhnn! N..Natsu!"

Lucy grabbed hold of the white sheet covering the table beside her as he continued on sucking on her pussy and licking her clit. He started on putting his index finger inside her wet and throbbing pussy while his thumb continued on teasing her clit. she arched her back a little and started to moan in pleasure. Lucy grabbed hold of the white sheet even tighter as she was about to cum.

"N..Natsu! I.. I'm gonna cum!" she yelled at him as she cannot take it any longer. He sucked on her pussy again but this time he put his tongue inside her opening, she started to feel hot even more as she started to moan even louder she cummed on his face as he close his eyes shut.

"Natsu.. I… I'm sorry… let me return the favor"

The fire mage just noded panting from his tongue excercise ;)

She took a deep breath and started to get closer to him. she pulled down his white pants and started to hold his erect and huge dick she sucked Natsu's manhood. Her tongue was playing inside. She licked every part of Natsu's long and huge dick while playing with his balls and passionately kissing and licking his shaft which led a premature ejaculation. While she was doing this she couldn't help not to rub her clit and began to orgasm. she let out faint sounds of moans as she put his manhood inside her warm and wet mouth. Lucy can hear him grunt.

As she began to stroke even faster he started pulling on her blond hair and it led her to scream and it only made her arouse even more as he continue to pull her hair. she began to tear up and as she was about to moan again his soft lips stop her. they began kissing each other. As they kiss each other more passionately his tongue began entering her mouth as she did the same, their tongues fought for dominance as they tasted their saliva's. His left hot hand like charcoal snaked all over her body and stopped over her breast as she let out a gasp breaking their kiss his other hand began to slide down to her wet pussy and began stroking it gently. He began giving her butterfly kisses on her neck while she moan in pleasure. His right hand index finger began to thrust through her slowly and gently.

Lucy can't take it much longer she broke out from his hold and panted. He stared at her in awe as she stood in front of him.

"Natsu… I'm..ready… let us become one…"

As she have finally catch her breath she kneeled down infront of Natsu and kiss him passionately with her tongue, exploring his mouth.

When she broke their kiss she aligned her opening to his erect cock and slowly thrust it in. His huge cock was too big for her opening as she began to scream feeling him tearing her apart as if she's a virgin ones more. As she can no longer push herself to him, Natsu held her waist and pulled her harder. She yelp up a scream as tears flow down to her face. He began thrusting himself inside of her from slow to fast, from gentle to hard

She shut her eyes close as she began to feel the pleasure and hanged her mouth apart and can't even make a small sound. He began to shift her making her kneel down facing the other end of the floor. Lucy was confuse at first but then she figured out what he wanted he slowly rose to his knees and positioned himself behind her. His dick was aligned perfectly with her dripping cunt. A tingle of pleasure ran threw out her body as he rubbed the tip against her wet lower lips. she let out a quiet moan while he teased her. Lucy's moans got louder as he stuck the tip of the head into her tight hole. She nearly came as he pushed the head completely in. she shuddered at the immense pleasure of his huge cock thrusting slowly into her wet pussy. Tired of the slow pace she thrust her hips backwards engulfing the rest of his huge erect cock in her as she let out loud moans of pleasure and satisfaction.

He slowly pulled out leaving only the head in. Just before the head slipped out he slammed back into her causing her to gasp. He continued to thrust in and out of her gradually picking up speed. The harder he slammed into her the louder she moaned. After a few more minutes of making love with Natsu from behind he grabbed her waist again and fell backward. They were in a reverse cow girl position. With his hands on her hips she began to ride him. she lifted herself upward then back down on his manhood. She could feel his cock moving around inside of her. They continued like this for hours till they both has come to their limits and has cum together.

Lucy rested on his bare chest panting real hard. He smiled at her with his face all flushed.

"I could see the light flashing before my eyes... i'm gonna die..." Natsu exclaims breathing heavily

"Stupid, Let's go home" she said giggling

"Hey, have you wondered what Mira is doing and why the three of them are gone?" (namely Cana, Mira and Laxus)

"I don't know, but the weekly sorcerer said that the three of them are into threesomes"

"Hey, let's do that sometime"

"Do you even know what threesome means?"

"No, I guess it means some kind of training!" he lifts up his fiery fists

"Stupid fire head" she brushed her bangs to the side "Let's go home" and she began dressing up ready to go out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay i'll take you home" he said scratching the back of his head making an annoyed face

"Give me a piggy back ride"

"No way in hell I'd do that!"

"You heartless monster!" she pointed out clearly angry

"Okay, Okay fine i'll give you a piggy back"

"Yey!"

"But, you have to feed me ones we get to your house"

"Okay, but don't eat all of my food! Honestly Natsu, you and Happy always makes my fridge go empty"

"I like food"

"You like food more than me?"

"yep!"

"Hmp! Forget it i'll go home by myself"

"What! I tought you want a piggy back ride?"

"I change my mind"

Natsu smirked naughtily "Okay go home while your legs are uncontrolably shaking" he chuckled "shaking from me banging you soo hard"

"Natsu!"

And so the two couples head on home while the fairy mages are still having their brawl. Lissana and Bickslow and Freed are still eating and drinking together. Alzack finished his talk with Master Macarov and headed home. Porlyusica and Wendy together with the three exceeds finally cured Droy and Jet making them feel better. Elfman and Evergreen came back to the guild. Elfman is depress cause his savings are all gone cause of Evergreen just took it all and bought a lot of clothes and other stuff.

~~~Meanwhile Laxus's home~~~

"Hmn! You two are really making me bored..." Mira the devil mockingly said while seating on top of Laxus

"You have already drained me since morning! I can't go on" Laxus exclaims

"I'm not done yet!" Cana smiles drinking her bottle of booze she then sat on top of Laxus's face making his lips touch her dripping cunt. Cana then sucks on Mira's huge tits making her moan in pleasure she began flickering her tongue and slightly bitting her nipples.

Mira began to move on top of Laxus making a lustful friction between her pussy and his throbing cock.

"God you two! Stop it!"

"Shut up Laxus just go and suck my pussy!" Cana shouted

"Go and make the both of us cum again and again till we're satisfied" Mira added while Cana pushed her pussy to his mouth making him suck it real hard

Mira and Cana began kissing while riding Laxus. Laxus is completely half dead. Mira and Cana knows that ones Laxus goes unconciouse his sex drive would wake up and savagely rape the both of them and that is what their waiting for.

THE END

"Kindly wait for the last chapter everyone!" Mavis shouted making a cute smile

Title: SUNDAY (pretty obviouse noh...)

Thanks for the reviews follows and favs!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Sorry for the late update. My sister borrowed my green lop top and took it with her to Japan for two weeks and so I was using my old notebook to type and finally finish this chapter but it failed me as it continuously goes on and off uncontrollably and so I finished this chapter by using my sisters lop top which she left behind…. So yeah! Thanks for READING NOW GO AND GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!


	9. Sunday-Finale

Sunday

"Everything is all well now. Your wounds has completely closed and your ready to go" Wendy smiled sweetly at the bluenette girl sitting on the bed at the infirmary room

"Levy chan…." Cried Jet and Droy

"I'm glad that you're back and safe Levy!" Lucy smiled at her dear friend almost wanting to cry

"Lu chan! I miss you so much!" Levy exclaims crying with joyful tears

Flashback

Saturday night

Gajeel carried Levy bridal style back to the guild. She was unconscious as she can no longer take the hunger and the pain she felt. Being trap on top of a mountain without food or water for 5 days and has been raped continually by a monster, almost killed her. Luckily Gajeel has finally snapped on his senses and saved Levy's life before it's too late.

Ones they got to the guild Master Macarov ordered Max and Warren to call on Porlyusica and Wendy. Bickslow carried Levy to the infirmary together with Lissana and Freed

"Gajeel, if Levy dies. I'll give you your punishment" And with that Master Macarov directly went to the infirmary room as well leaving Gajeel with an angered expression.

Gajeel then took pantherlily and went home.

End of flash back

~~~At the bar with Mira~~~

So everyone in the guild is complete. We have Natsu, Gray and the guys brawling while we have the usual girls in the bar and of course Mira and Cana is present after all they finally got what they wanted from Laxus, teehee Laxus's unconscious state gave Mira and Cana the greatest sex ever. Come to think of it Laxus is absent at the moment wonder what happen to him.

"So how are you doing Levy?" Mira ask with a blooming smile

"I'm doing great!"

"How was the rough sex?" Cana ask straight forward making the little one blush

"Umn… painful?"

"C'mon, I'm sure you've got a vanilla sex too" Cana replied with a barrel by her side

"After Gejeel got his consciousness back everything was full of passion." She answered completely blushing and sweating "So, I heard from Wendy that you were also chosen by Natsu, Lu chan" she added trying to move the conversation to Lucy

"Ehhh…. W..well his quite persistent.. hehe" she blushed quite embarrass about what happened to her and Natsu.

"Oh come on now Lucy don't be so secretive" Mira whined

"Don't worry guys I got this!" Cana smirked and throw away her empty barrel of booze crushing some of the mages who are still on a brawl. She pulled out her cards and began her divinations. A little moment has passed and she let out a smirk

"Hmn, it shows that last Monday she got teased, Tuesday her virginity was taken forcefully, Wednesday anal at the bath, Thursday vanilla and kinkiness with full of pancake syrup, Friday hohoho! Public sex under the Sola Tree?! And lastly" she looked at everyone with a blinding smile on her face "Lucy and Natsu had sex in the bar and in the kitchen yesterday!" she shouted and the brawl between men stopped and stared at the girls in the bar, Mira fell unconscious with a peaceful smile on her face. Cana laughed till her stomach hurt. Lissana of course left it only hurt her knowing it all while Levy just stared at Lucy with her face tainted red the same with Lucy.

"Lucy, teach me!" Erza began shaking Lucy up nonstop. She wanted to know all of the techniques the positions and many more before she can finally do it with Jellal.

"Lucy san, Levy san Porlyusica is calling for you" Wendy announced "Oh Juvia san also" and so she took the three girls to the infirmary room

~~~Infirmary room~~~

"Well then, since the three of you are here. I'll be checking on who among you three are pregnant" Porlyusica announces

"Juvia feel so happy at the same time sad, what if Gray sama doesn't accept if Juvia turned to be carrying a baby on her stomach?" Juvia being very depress with rain falling over her

"Hmn, if he doesn't accept then the old man will be giving out punishments" Porlyusica exclaims "Now the" she shows up three cups of liquid and says "put your finger on the water and wait till the color changes if it doesn't then you're not pregnant" the three girls nodded and nervously puts their finger on the water. They waited silently and

"Juvia's water is not changing colors" she says

"The same with me"

Porlyusica and everyone inside the infirmary room eyes widened.

"I… see, so you are carrying a child, you will be force to stop doing any missions until the baby is out. It is up to you if you want to abort it or keep it but I will not help you if you are going to abort it. If you plan to abor"

"I will keep it!, I'll be a nice and caring mother to my child and it's okay if I'm not allowed to take on any missions" the bluenette exclaimed placing her hands on her stomach

"Well then, since that is you decisions you will be in close observations Levy as all of us know that the child inside of you might kill you, having the blood of a powerful metal dragon slayer inside your belly is quite painful." Porlyusica warned her pointing a finger on her belly

"Lucy this will serve you as percussion. The mate of a dragon slayer will have a pretty hard time when they are pregnant. The immense pain the child inside of you will be giving is too much for a normal person such us yourselves could handle. You will also have countless of bleeding during those times. And so Levy will be in Wendy and my observation." She says and leaves

"I can't believe it Levy you're gonna be a mother!" Lucy shouts out

"Yeah, I feel kind of excited!" she raises up her fists and smiles brightly

"JUvia doesn't if she should be happy or sad, but Juvia is very happy for Levy" and so depressingly she leaves the infirmary room

"So, what did the old woman said?" Gray stopped her by the door

"Juvia is busy. Gray sama should just leave her be" and so she walked off without turning back. He frowned a little and went inside the infirmary room

"Hey! Levy's gonna be a mom!" Lucy exclaims being so overly joyed "I want to be the god mother Levy!"

"Yes! I also want to be a god mother Levy san" Wendy says smiling heavenly

"Oh! Before that, you should go and tell this to the father of your child" Lucy points out "and you should probably tell this to Jet and Droy also."

"No need! I already announce it to everyone in the guild!" Cana says as she opens up the door to the infirmary room smiling naughtily

"And this calls for celebration that is why all of us we'll be going to the beach to celebrate!" Mira entered

"Go to Gajeel and tell him the news! Tell him to go to the beach we'll be celebrating till morning!" Cana shouted and began running back to the bar to grab another barrel of booze

Then everyone hurried and packed their things. Mira packed all of the foods and beverages she had Elfman and other strong mages to carry the entire barrel of booze and stuffs. Erza of course packed all of her things the usual way and surprisingly Jellal is with her. Lucy went home to get her things while Natsu just followed her. Gray isn't really in a good mood but he also packed his things, Juvia on the other hand is nowhere to be found. Cana took 8 barrels of booze with her leaving Macao and Wakaba with a huge sweat drop n their heads

"That's Cana alright…"

"Yep… 1 barrel isn't enough for her"

Master Macarov is also joining the beach party with Master Mavis.

"Where is Laxus" Mavis ask

"I don't know. Where did that boy went?"

"Go and take him!, we can't enjoy the party when we aren't complete!" she ordered

"Y..Yes master!" and so the old gramps went off running searching for Laxus

~~~at the beach~~~

The sun is shining the sky is blue the wind is strong and swift their laughter and enjoyment can be seen in the entire beach. Unfortunately since they ARE the fairy tail guild… the stores on the beach closed the civilians evacuated the area as they all know that fairy tail mages can be soo disastrous and they'll won't risk their lives for it so they left immediately leaving the beach for the mages themselves. With the stores close Mira and others build a food stand along with tables and chairs for them to rest and eat. So it wasn't much of a bother.

Well, they're not really alone Lamia scale and blue Pegasus joins the fun. Lyon quickly went over to Juvia while Gray just kept on avoiding them and fought against Natsu with several of challenges like tanning competition, food competition, and swimming competition along with other male mages even Jura the tenth wizard saint join the fun and ultimately beat them. Jet even lost at the swimming competition.

Mira and Kinana began cooking up foods and serving the guys while Cana began drinking with Bachus from the quarto puppy guild well he came alone to join the fun.

Mavis together with Wendy and Chelia from Lamia scale were playing ball until Chelia pointed out that Wendy has an imaginary friend because she can't see Mavis. Mavis began sulking and Master Macarov came running telling the half dead Laxus that he should comfort her and it only made Chelia feel weirder around them.

Lucy and Erza saw through Juvia's expression that she is quite depress and of course the cloud of rain over her is a sign of great sadness.

"Juvia! Come over here Mira said she needs your help" Erza shouted. Juvia left Lyon's side and quickly went over Erza and Lucy's spot

"What does Mira san want Juvia for?"

"Oh she told me that you should get the three barrels over that storage room" Lucy added with quite a smile.

"I see, then Juvia will help" She says with a frown and walked over the storage room. Ones inside Lucy and Erza quickly locked the door. Saying that Juvia should wait there and left immediately going towards the food stand where everyone is.

Meanwhile at the food stand

"Hey Gray, Did you know the news about Levy?" Macao began drinking the bottle of booze

"Shut up Macao Levy's news has nothing to do with Gray" Cana shouted banging the bottle she's holding at Macao's forehead knocking him out "Listen Gray, hic, did Juvia told you?" she smiled naughtily with her breath smells of booze

Gray looked at her in question

"Don't tell me…" Lyon stood in surprise "Is that why she was all depressed?!"

Gray's eyes widened as if he now knows what they are all talking about.

"Hey! Jason did say in his latest issue of sorcerer week that a certain ice and water mage were getting on the heat and he just revealed a censored picture of it." Max added

"Hey come to think of it Porlyusica checked up on Levy, Lucy and Juvia earlier right?" Freed asks

"And for all we know Levy is now pregnant with Gajeel's child" Bickslow added

"Hey! We haven't heard the news about Lucy and JUvia yet!" Natsu shouted "I wanna know!, If it's a girl I'll call it Nashi, if it's a boy I'll call it Muni!" He exclaims in great joy

"Muni?! Are you insane what kind of a father would call his child Muni! It actually means 'none two'. The first kanji Mu-means none and the other kanji Ni-means two! Naming your kid Muni is insane" Freed argued

"Hmn? Well I think it's funny" the fire mage pouted clearly a guy that is still too naïve to have a child

"Hmn? Well I think Muni sounds great" Lissana showed up smiling perfectly "Well cause if you combine both the two kanji's you'll have Muni which means peerless or matchless" she pointed out making all of the guys look in awe

"Come to think about it your right! That's a great name!" Freed smiled approving of the idea

"Since when did you flame brain begin thinking about family" Gray blasted off starting another brawl

"Well Lucy will be happy if we ever have child right Lucy?" he smiled childishly showing off his sharp teeth

"No I'm not happy! First of all we don't have our own house second we're not financially settled for bringing up a child" She argued crossing her arm upon her chest.

"Why not?! I think it would be fun!" Natsu argued

"So Lucy are yah pregnant or not?" Evergreen ask pointing at her stomach

"No, I'm not" Lucy said confidently "enough about me, Gray you should talk to Juvia" she looked at the ice mage very serious

"Why?" he ask very irritated

"She's pregnant with your child" Erza briefly spoke and made everyone in utter silence. She pointed at the storage room telling him that she is there waiting for him

Gray run towards the storage room and quickly tore off the lock that Erza and Lucy made. Ones inside Loki suddenly appeared by the door and Locked it separating them from the others

"Nice work Loki!" Lucy smiled

"That's nothing for my princess, now then let us swim together happily!" he held on her hands and pulled her over by the beach forcing her to swim with him.

"Not gonna happen pal! You're just her spirit! Go back to the spirit world you fool!" Natsu came rushing over them thus making another brawl pulling Elfman, Max and Ichiya into the brawl shouting perfume

"This is the power of youth, men" Ichiya shouted

"Be a man and face me Bachus!" Elfman came rampaging

"Wildo…"Bachus smiled "Foooouurr" he shouted then came rushing over Elfman

Jellal appeared and took Erza with him. They went over a cliff and began talking to each other sweetly and then they ended up with a passionate kiss that you will often see in dramas on tv.

Master Macarov together with Mavis and Laxus are having fun in the water while Wendy and Chelia practiced their powers testing their strengths also having fun while doing it.

Laxus is now fully alive and well and of course he keeps his distance from the two monsters namely Cana and Mira who is actually eyeing him now. Mavis notice that Laxus is avoiding Cana and Mira and it made her smile seeing that the young man has a funny love triangle.

"Hey Cana don't you miss your old man?" Macao shouted over her clearly drunk

"Nope! He must be out there somewhere being a Casanova" she smug holding a bottle

Meanwhile Lissana together with Bickslow and Freed are talking by the sea.

"So, what happened to you?" Bickslow ask

"What do you mean?" Lissana ask

"Well you're not your usual self" Freed replied

"Well, to tell you guys the truth. Natsu chose Lucy over me, well I am happy for the both of them but I can't stop the feeling of being jealous." She sighed and pouted in front of them

"Well if you must know, when you died Natsu was depress and wasn't the cheery little flame bastard for two years but when Lucy came, she change him back to normal and not entirely back to normal but change him for good." Freed explained

"I see" Lissana still frowning

"Don't be jello over them I mean you've got us" Bickslow happily said making Lissana laugh a bit

"See, now you're smiling!" Freed laughed together with Bickslow

"Thanks you guys"

And so the three of them had a happy time by the beach laughing and drinking together like good old friends

THE END

Now that the story of Lissana is over let's move on to Juvia and Gray's Problem

Inside the storage room

"Damn it, they lock the door!" Gray still pushing the door with all his might clearly being angry

"Juvia thinks you should just stop Erza and Lucy planned all of this without us knowing."

"Shut up Juvia! I don't want to hang around in here with your rain pouring all over the floor" he shouted back and it only made her cry

"Juvia… will stop the rain for Gray sama" she pouted fighting the urge of crying knowing that it will only annoy Gray

Gray looked at her intensely and kneeled down before her. He places his right hand on top of hers and stared at her sparkling eyes. Juvia's face is all red by now.

"Juvia, is it true? That you're pregnant with my child?"

"Juvia is not pregnant, although Juvia will be happy if Juvia is pregnant with Gray sama's child." She fluttered herself "But" she frowned again "If Juvia is pregnant with Gray sama's child. Will Gray sama accept?" she looked at the man kneeling before her.

Gray is left speechless. Of course he's not ready to have a child yet! But seeing her like this only brings pain inside his heart

"Juvia, we are still young and theres a thousand things we should do first before settling together I mean.."

"So Gray sama rejects? Then why did you come inside me? Why did you allow Juvia to take you? Is it just for pleasure?" she's crying really hard

"No, listen!" he shook Juvia off making her stop from crying and pay attention to him "What I'm trying to say is yes! I will accept it! I will accept to have a child with you but not now. There is countless of adventures we can go and having a child early would make that adventure go away. Do you understand?"

"So, Gray sama loves Juvia?"

"Yeah, Gray loves Juvia"

"So Juvia should wait for the right time to settle in and have a family with Gray sama"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for being such an ass, I was afraid that I'll end up losing you cause everyone I have ever loved died before my eyes, and I wouldn't want that to happen to you"

"Do not worry Gray sama, Juvia will be safe with your arms and you to mine." She smiled thus the huge cloud of rain disappeared above the storage room.

Now that the both of them are fixed Gray tries to open the door again but it is still lock

"Hey! Open up the door!" he shouted

"Juvia thinks they have forgotten about us"

~~~outside the storage room~~~

"Hmn? I feel like I forgot something"

"Like what Lu chan?" Levy ask

"Nah forget about it!" she replied "So how did you tell him?"

"Oh nothing much, I just went straight to his place and told him directly he was surprise of course but then he gave me his warm smile and said that he'll save up a lot of money for the baby. Even Lily is excited about it." Levy answered with her full smile

"That's great!"

"Don't you wish to have a baby too?"

"Hmn, not yet. I'm not ready for a child. I want to have my very own family when the time comes that me and Natsu are settled, so when is the marriage?"

"Hmn, I haven't thought about that yet."

"I see, oh! Speak of the devil here h comes!" Lucy exclaims giggling over her friend

"Gajeel! I thought you didn't want to join in the party"

"What are yah talking about I didn't came here for you"

"tsk, he still has a nasty personality" Lucy told herself

"What did yah say? Bunny girl"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm off then Levy, bye!" Lucy then left with her drink

"So, shrimp, Gramps told me a great place where we could get married" he blushed

"He did? Where?"

"The stellar memory island" (If you know Rave master you'll know this place)

"Isn't that the place where the great holy war between rave and dark bring occurred?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my! They say that at night you could see a thousand of stars shining brightly into the sky. I'd love to have a wedding there Gajeel!" she smiled at him

"Yeah, I knew you would like it shrimp, after all you're the greatest nerd I have ever met."

"Hmp! Stop calling me shrimp!"

"Okay okay, shrimp" he smiled mockingly.

"WEW Mira is about to sing a song!" someone from the guild shouted pointing at the stage

Gajeel quickly went over the stage and took his spot

"Ehem, this is a song I wrote for my …. Ehem future..ww..wife" he took his seat and guitar and began strumming

"What?! Gajeel stop taking over Mira's spot light!"

Gajeel ignored the angered listeners and continued singing his song

Making Levy laugh and feel happy.

"He llllllikes you" Happy appeared along with Carla and Lily

"I am glad that Gajeel accepted the baby" Carla smiled taking the worry off her shoulders

"Gajeel is a great guy accepting his fate as a father" Lily spoke like an old guy

THE END

Since Levy and Gajeel's story has ended now let's go to Jellal and Erza's sweet time by the cliff

**[SPOILER ALLERT]**

"Erza, the great battle has ended, defeating the dragons and Rouge was quite difficult and yet we won, giving peace to the world but Zeref is still around somewhere and I couldn't just rest until he is finally captured"

"Jellal, just for today, let us have fun, let us forget about war and Zeref"

"You are right, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you are just concerned"

"Yeah, that's because I want us to have a family with a peaceful world without chaos and war just peace and happiness"

"Silly, war is inevitable. But it wouldn't hurt to dream of that world"

Erza hugged Jellal tightly and the two of them began dreaming of the world they both wish to have.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from the beach Ultear together with her companion Meredy watch over Jellal's movement through the use of her magical crystal orb.

"Damn it Jellal! You are so slow!" Ultear grouched totally annoyed

"Oh, Ul, just let him be, Jellal is just being romantic" Meredy says smiling over the orb

Well their story is quite short but oh well; now let's move on to the real deal

It's NaLu time!

The sunset has came over the beach and almost everyone is drunk well except for Bachus and Cana who is still have their drinking match. Gildrats suddenly appeared and eyed Bachus giving him the 'glare' Bachus just smiled and ask if Gildarts could join the match and he accepted. He sat over near Cana and took his glass. Bachus and Gildarts began their drinking competition leaving Cana without a glass. Now the fight is between Gildarts and Bachus, Cana got annoyed by those two that she left the table and went over Mira's place.

"Are you Bachus? The man who took my lovely daughters top as a prize?" Gildarts stared at the man

"Yep!"

"Now that's a man bwahahahahaha" and so the two of them began drinking laughing together nonstop

"Is he really Cana's father? For a second there I thought his going on a rampage" Wakaba and Macao commented

Somewhere on the sea two couples are swimming together

"What happened to Loki?" Lucy ask sitting on top of a huge float enough for three people to seat in

"I beat him to a pulp and went back to the spirit world" Natsu replied while still hanging around in the water

"I doubt that" Lucy pointed at Loki over the food stand and is completely surrounded by a lot of girls

"Tsk, leave him be! Or are you cheating on me?"

"Dummy! I'm the one who should be saying that! I mean I caught you and Lissana yesterday being all happy and talking to each other"

"Oww, Lucy is soo Jealous like an old lady"

"Shut up and I'm not an old lady!" she grumpily argued "Seriously what did the two of you talk about yesterday?"

"Hmn, I just ask for help that's all" he clearly pushed away the thought of Lissana surprisingly kiss him after all it would be troublesome to tell her about that they'll just end up on another useless fight

"Really? You wrapping around your arms on top of her shoulder is nothing?"

"Yeah, we're childhood friends so?"

"Hmn, I guess you're right by the way Natsu, aren't we beginning to go farther and farther away from the shore?" she pointed out

"Wahh you're right!"

"C'mon pull me and swim back to the shore!" Lucy commanded

"Well, since we're alone in here and far away from them I guess it's alright to do it here"

"Do what here?"

"You know, the usual" he grinned naughtily

"What?! You flame brain! If we ever do that here you'll just puke especially if you ride the float with me"

"Well, I actually ask Wendy to heal me hehe"

"You perv! You've been planning this all along?!" Lucy shouted very angry now that the shore is nowhere to be seen just the vast ocean and a small figure of the resort.

"Okay! I'm all fired up!" Natsu then pulled himself up and kneeled down on top of Lucy the float began to sway moving around following the wave of the water, surprisingly Natsu isn't affected of its movement telling Lucy that Wendy did cured his sickness towards moving vehicles, well it's only temporary though.

"he..hey, umn, I don't like this one bit. We should go back and it's getting dark" Lucy tried reasoning with her lover but he just simply wouldn't listen

Natsu then began kissing her neck down to her collar bone while rubbing her dump underwear.

"Hey, you're pretty wet down here, is it because of the water or is it because of me being so hot" he chuckled of the idea and continued teasing his mate.

"Hmn… Natsu your spreading my legs again… what if a shark suddenly attacks us?"

"You're weird Lucy"

He then slid down facing her pussy and began licking on top of the thin fabric of her underwear. His breath was so hot it made her quiver from the intense sensation his giving her. He removed her underwear to the side making him see her pink slippery flesh. He began sucking her up licking every part of her folds and bit her clitoris making her cum, squirting her love juices over his flushed face. He then crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately with their tongues dancing in glee. Lucy broke off their kiss and her switch has turned on unexpectedly

"Natsu" She smirked slightly blushing "You're such a naughty bastard" her hands slowly trailed down to his pants and she led out a small chuckle "we have been just kissing and yet your this hard already…" she gave Natsu a wicked smile as her tongue licked her upper lips she then started to move her hand inside Natsu's's pants creating a rhythm, he just grunted from the pleasure and closed his eyes shut. Lucy then pushed Natsu to the float reversing their position, now Lucy is on the top "Women are always on top remember that Natsu-kun and we won't have any problems when we become husband and wife" she chuckled a little as she rides Natsu

His hands traced Lucy's curves from her shoulders to her waist and he gently and slowly lift up his Mate's white bra and looked at Lucy's creamy plumpness, he licked his lower lips as his hands slowly trailed up Lucy's body and stopped over her breast he groped them from gentle to rough he then tried to reposition himself but Lucy wouldn't let him until finally he has able to sit up while Lucy sits down comfortably on his lap.

Lucy began kissing Natsu's forehead while he wrapped his both hands over Lucy her waists giving her butterfly kisses on her collar bone she embraced Natsu's head tightly making his face squeeze in Lucy's plump breasts making him smell her sweet intoxicating fragrance

Natsu broke off from the hug and began to wrap his right hand around her bosom, flicking the hard nipple gently. Lucy moaned in pleasure. She began to pull down his pants but the fire mage didn't give her a chance to adjust herself before pulling her left breast into his hot fiery mouth.

Lucy gasped in surprise as her left nipple was consumed and became her lover's plaything. He ran his tongue over it, and flicked it with the tip of his tongue receiving shivers to the back of his lover's bone making her moan softly from the pleasure. He then switched to the right breast, giving it the same treatment. Lucy led out a loud moan making Natsu stop for a moment surprise as he can feel the wetness that is dripping from Lucy's panties "Lucy we haven't got that far and yet you came for a second time already" Natsu just let out a small chuckle and grinned devilishly at Lucy while she just looked at her mate embarrass at what just happened Natsu noticed how embarrass she was and so he took the opportunity to surprise her. He shoved her against the float and kissed her arrogantly and eagerly he then put his tongue inside her mouth and began exploring she did the same as they fought for dominance

Lucy began tracing her fingers slowly trough his manly chest and down inside his pants and held his throbbing and erect manhood making him grunt, Natsu broke off the kiss and started to take off Lucy's white panties which is soak' n wet from her orgasm earlier he then slowly put his hands on her sacred and sensitive area and began stroking it sliding his two fingers on her lower lips making her moan and bit her lips from pure lust and satisfaction

Natsu looked at Lucy first and then he lowered his head to align it to Lucy's womanhood and began licking her intimately he began to put his tongue to her opening making her moan loudly she grabbed hold of the rope sticking to the float as he continued on sucking on her womanhood and licking her clit. He started on putting his index finger inside her wet and throbbing pussy and after a second or so he began to use two fingers on her thrusting it in and out making her pant, gasp and moan simultaneously.

Lucy can't take the teasing anymore and so she began to yelp stop and yet she doesn't let go of Natsu's hair pulling him much closer to her cunt, Natsu couldn't breathe because of Lucy squeezing his head by her inner thighs Lucy began to moan much more loudly as she is close to her climax. Natsu knew she's about to cum and yet even though he can no longer breath from Lucy's tightening he still continued on teasing her until she came still pulling Natsu's head to her wet and dripping lower lips forcing him to swallow it all.

Lucy lied down the float exhausted from earlier while Natsu still hasn't have enough he then began giving Lucy small butterfly kisses all over her neck. He knew that if he ever leaves a kiss mark on Lucy's neck or chest all of the guys who kept on staring at her would know that she already has a guy and it made Natsu feel relief at this thought.

Lucy opened up her eyes still tired from earlier she forced herself to sit down though her body couldn't move anymore as if she was in drugs, every move she makes, makes her drowsybut she couldn't just let Natsu do all the work and so she sat up, shoved Natsu to the bed and began pulling down his pants.

Lucy began to hold up his cock and licked the tip of it as if an ice cream. She slowly put the head into her mouth and began licking it inside her wet and slimy mouth while her hands began stroking his thing gently. Lucy looked at Natsu with such lustful eyes as she continues jacking him off showing him how she licks his manhood. Lucy broke off a little and then put the whole thing inside her mouth and continued on licking his manhood while her left hand began to rub her clit making her wet again. She began to put her index finger inside of her while she continues to give pleasure to Natsu.

Natsu couldn't take the pleasure no more and so he pulled Lucy's head locking her to his manhood as his climax is growing near. Lucy knew and still continued on licking Natsu's dick inside her mouth until he came. Natsu pulled out his cock and saw Lucy swallowed it all

"Ahhnmm…. Natsu your hot semen is so thick and has such strong taste" she says as she licks up her upper and lower lips making such a devilish and horny face while her left hand still continues to go up and down trough her opening

Natsu suddenly lift up Lucy and positioned her on top of him though in opposite direction (69 position anyone?). Natsu began teasing his beloved girlfriend by licking up her clit while Lucy began to boob job her beloved boyfriend. They continued like this for hours until the both of them came.

Lucy lay down the float and spread her legs panting, she looked at Natsu who is now about to position himself. He looked at her flawless face that's all flushed up and her glistening hazel eyes leaving a little tear drop he held her face gently and simultaneously kiss her while he pushed his huge thing inside of her she wants to let out a loud scream from the pain but Natsu's kiss stopped her. He began pounding inside of her as long as his dick is inside of her the larger it becomes and her moans become loud

Natsu slowly pulled out leaving only the head in and just before the head slipped out he slammed back into her causing her to gasp. He continued to thrust deep in and out of her gradually picking up speed. He became rough all of a sudden and she let out a loud scream this time Natsu didn't stopped her as he is too busy pumping inside of her. Lucy is about to climax and Natsu is too and so he was about to pull out but Lucy stopped him as she crossed her legs wrapping Natsu, Lucy began to hug him more tightly and she shut her eyes still moving her hips

"Lucy if you won't let me pull out I might shoot inside of you"

"It's okay, shoot them inside of me…it's okay"

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

They both came simultaneously. Natsu pulled out and lie down the float beside Lucy while she closed her eyes and hold his hands, both panting from their activity.

"Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it about time that Wendy's magic wears off?"

"Blurgh..damn it! Let's..urghh go…back, I feel sick…"

"Gahh! Don't puke in the float! And where did you put my underwear?"

"The swaying, the float is dancing and I'm gonna die…"

"Just go back to the water and pull us back to the shore!" Lucy pushed Natsu off and commanded him and he simply nodded

~~~Back to the shore~~~

"Congratulations Levy chan, Gajeel san! We are all happy for you guys!" Mira greeted very happily

The mages celebrated till their hearts content they drank and sang together. Jet and Droy even though they are both bitter they gave their blessing to the soon to become husband and wife and supported them.

Lamia scale went home early together with Blue Pegasus. Lyon is completely depressed knowing that Juvia is pregnant with Gray's child but of course that isn't true it's just a lie that Erza made up. Ichiya was heartbroken after seeing Erza and Jellal being sweet by the cliff. Chelia said her good byes to Wendy and the exceeds and of course sh is comforting Lyon. Jura slightly felt the presence of Mavis but he simply ignored it. Hibiki and the gang said their good byes to the fairy tail girl mages.

"I shall come back again Bisca chan!" Hibiki winked and Alzack just simply shot him in the head a direct hit to be exact.

"Bye bye sparkly guy!" Asuka waved good bye holding her mother's hands

Everyone was simply enjoying themselves that no one noticed that Lucy and Natsu haven't been showing up. Well Natsu and Lucy are behind a huge rock far away from everyone doing IT for a second time. Erza and Jellal went over the food stand hand in hand when suddenly Erza realize something.

"Where's Gray and Juvia?" she asked

"We don't actually know, but forget about them let's just have fun and relax!" Macao shouted

Juvia and Gray is still lock inside the storage room, well they can't open the door by force cause Loki just locked the door using a special lock called nullification lock meaning nullifying the mages power who ever tries to escape. Since they got nothing better to do and no food or drink to keep them busy, they ended up doing IT.

Elfman and Evergreen are doing just fine while Bachus and Gildarts is still not finish from their drinking match. Cana is overly annoyed that she ended up emptying 8 barrels of wine. Mira and Kinana just get on to business and served food and drinks to everyone, Laxus played with Mavis by the beach stopping her from sulking cause Lamia scale and Blue Pegasus mages didn't notice her presence while Master Macarov just watch. Lissana together with Bickslow and Freed talked about a lot of things and found out that they have a lot in common thus beginning a little friendship.

With Natsu and Gray being kept by their partners the beach didn't ended up a wreck and it made the old gramps very pleased.

Everyone was so happy that the party lasted till sunrise.

And that end our story

**THE END**

* * *

**wew! it's finally done! **

**thank you for your support reviews faves and follows**

**I am glad that this first story of Fairy Tail that I made became very popular. more popular than the Naruto fanfics that i made...**

**well anyways thank a lot you guys!**

**at first i planned for it to be just a one shot but, yeah... it ended up with 9 chapters all in all... it was fun doing them and i bet some of you became ****horny... ahahahaah just kidding!**

**Anyways I'm planning to make another Fanfic for Fairy Tail...**

**Title "Early Baby" ONE SHOT**

** this story will be set in modern ages in which Natsu and Lucy are classmates in Fairy Academy. and will be **

**rated T cause it will not have a lot of Lemon like i usually do but slight lemon will be enough.**

**Title "Dog" maybe a long story or so**

**This story will be like... the guys turns into powerless dogs and only Wendy and Freed knows about it and keeps it a secret... sort off..**

**rated M for nudity lemon and green minds... you get what i mean...**

**Title "Fuck U Betta" ONE SHOT**

**Yep Sting sings this over to Lucy... hahahahaha**

**It's a Netorare story includes cheating rape and cheating... yup Sting admits that Natsu can fuck Lucy good but he can fuck her better!**

**Rated M of course...**

**Well this three stories that i'm planning to make isn't gonna happen soon i'll need to get a day of nothing to do to be able to make this stories but yeah you guys should just wait for it! hahaha **

Kindly review or PM me and tell me what you think! love yah guys! and remember be proud to love Rated M stories it's healthy for the mind! bwahahahaha


End file.
